


暗夜天使

by IamYounG



Series: 暗影猎人之信仰 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asmodeus父子关系, F/M, M/M, Magnus有个哥哥, Malec, 争执矛盾, 伤害焦虑, 家庭关系, 微虐, 惆怅伤感, 慢热种田, 控制欲和保护欲都很强的Asmodeus, 温馨疗愈, 甜蜜, 美好结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 美剧《暗影猎人》同人（Clace & Sizzy / Malec 为主）书本TMI/SH剧情走向不定，极可能出现原创人物或崭新情节！——————————————————【前言】美剧《暗影猎人》/《路西法》Crossover- Malec/Clace+原创角色 相关的番外小故事。HE-续收录在《暗影猎人之信仰》里的《逃避现实》*但你们也可以将此文当作个别的新故事来看，后期有路西法剧角色客串出现在Alec仓促的与Magnus私定终生后，他们俩的人生都起了很大的变化。当黑暗来临，痛苦淹没爱情的甜蜜，Alec和Magnus又该怎样走下去呢？* 此文翻译自我写的英文同人《Angel of darkness》
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Asmodeus & Alec Lightwood, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 暗影猎人之信仰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912210
Kudos: 4





	1. 与你的每个约定a

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel of darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114132) by [DNA (Mi_YounG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA). 



> =曾用笔名DNA发布过=

Magnus的阁楼里。

Alec在温暖的晨光中悠悠转醒。慵懒地伸展四肢又眨了眨透着倦意的双眼，他才把身体转向床的另一侧，静静地凝视着那个睡得正香的Magnus。Alec困倦的脸庞显露一丝甜甜地笑意，心满意足地倾向Magnus，然后在Magnus的脸颊上留下浅浅的一吻。

Magnus似乎真的累坏了，睡梦中的他根本没有察觉这一切，依然睡得非常沉稳。Alec无声叹息，接着才动作小心翼翼地下了床，努力地放轻手脚，不想太早将Magnus给吵醒了。

这连续几个星期对他们来说都相当的疲惫又煎熬，短短的时间内，他们经历了各种惊心动魄的事情。而现在，遮顶的乌云终于渐渐驱散透出曙光，所有的事情总算缓了下来，那些困扰他们的麻烦也不再纠缠不清了。

Alec不自觉把视线定格在自己的手上的那枚刻有Lightwood家徽的订婚戒指，那可是Magnus昨天亲手为他戴上的。而在那简单真诚的求婚仪式上，聚集了他们最亲近之人。当中包括了Alec的亲妹妹Isabelle、Alec形影不离的Parabatai Jace、还有Jace的女朋友，那个名叫Clary的女孩。

当想起欢乐的难忘时光，Alec的唇角再次扬起温柔的笑意，忍不住笑出声来。但Alec立马就克制了自己的情感，深怕会惊扰了Magnus的睡眠。Alec快速地扫了Magnus一眼，在确认了Magnus如睡美人一样的恬静睡颜后，这才渐渐地放下心来。

凝望着Magnus那在睡梦中美丽依旧的脸庞，Alec的脸上又露出幸福的笑容。  
‘祝你好梦，我亲爱的未婚夫。’Alec在心底小声的附注。

之后，Alec便迈开长腿步出睡房的门口。

——————————————

纽约暗影猎人学院。

‘Alec！’Isabelle一看见Alec出现在大门后，便大声嚷嚷地迅速跑了过去。

“嗨，早安。发生什么事情了吗？为什么妳看起来如此慌张？”Alec困惑地追问。

“你的手机呢？”Isabelle急切地回道。“为什么你都不回复我们的信息，也不回我们的电话啊？我们也尝试打给Magnus了，但是他为什么也没有接听电话呢？”

“抱歉，我的电话没电，在准备离开Magnus家的时候就自动关机了。而Magnus他睡得很熟，妳也晓得最近Magnus他有多么疲累吧！回归正传，妳到底想跟我们说些什么？发生什么事情了吗？”Alec问道。

Isabelle微微叹气，看起来有些担忧。正当她准备说些什么的时候，Jace却突如其来的出现，接着便用烦躁的语气说道：“兄弟，你真的是摊上大麻烦了。快过来，我们得赶紧把手头上的那些问题都解决掉！”

“这是怎么回事啊？”Alec一脸茫然，内心感到有些好奇。他完全不晓得Jace究竟说的是什么事。

“Alec，你是失忆了还是在装傻啊？怎么整个人都傻愣愣的？”Isabelle不满地埋怨道。

“等一下！你们真的把我给搞糊涂了？这里到底发生了什么事情？我原本还以为所有的事情都已经平息了，不是吗？昨天晚上我和Magnus终于见着了Asmodeus，最后还平安归来了。不仅如此，最美好的事情莫过于Magnus他终于答应了我的求婚！”

“正因为如此，所以我们才会说你招惹上大麻烦了啊！”Jace重重地叹了一口气，接着继续说道：“Maryse和Robert今天一大清早便来到了学院这里，一见到我们就劈头质问我们几个是不是又做了什么出格的事情。看样子似乎是圣庭知晓了一些我们几个极力隐藏的小秘密。”

“这话是什么意思？”Alec突然有一种非常不好的预感。

“他们大概已经知道了。Alec，我想他们已经发现了我们这里有人尝试与地界联系。最糟糕的事情是他们好像锁定了Magnus为头号嫌疑目标，毕竟Magnus他是布鲁克林的高阶术士，他绝对有这个本事并具备相关的魔法能力。”

“那可真是不妙。”Alec忧心忡忡，他不自觉提高的语调显得急切不已。“圣庭到底对这件事情了解有多深？Magnus他的处境现在一定非常危险。圣庭他们打算什么时候对Magnus采取行动？不管怎样，我们一定要在他们动手之前想办法阻止他们才行！”

“嘘……你先冷静下来，随时注意周遭的动静。”Jace环视了四周围一眼，小声地提醒着Alec。此刻的他们站在人来人往的出入口处，为数不少的暗影猎人们来来回回的围绕着他们走动。

Isabelle也点头附和道：“Alec，我们现在必须更加小心谨慎才可以。这里的其他人都很有可能是圣庭派来的眼线。老爸和老妈让我和Jace立刻来找你，他们要我们在你一回到这里就把带去见他们。我猜想他们应该也毫无头绪，只是担心跟Magnus关系亲密的我们会因此事遭受牵连。毕竟我们都很清楚圣庭的一贯冷酷手段和作风，对于牵扯到地界的事情，他们一向来都采取零容忍的态度，根本毫无情面可言。”

Alec越想越担心，只要一想到Magnus可能会陷入危险之中，他整个人就快要发疯了。“我必须赶紧打电话通知Magnus这件事情！”Alec当机立断地拿出手机，却发现手机早已经因没有电力而自动黑屏关机了。

“Izzy，快把妳的手机借给我！我现在要赶紧打电话给Magnus！”Alec对着Isabelle下达指示。

Isabelle微微叹息，然后二话不说地把自己的手机从黑色紧身牛皮裤口袋里掏出来交给了Alec。然而，Jace却眼明手快地阻止了Alec打给Magnus。“Alec，你现在真的非常需要冷静一下。去拿个镜子照一照你现在的模样吧！Alec，我很清楚你担心着Magnus，但也因为这样，你才更需要冷静下来思考。你这样莽莽撞撞慌慌张张的，对整件事情一点帮助都没有。Alec，现在不仅仅是Magnus可能遭受对付而已，就连你自己和我们全部人都很有可能会遭受牵连。你自己静下心来好好思考吧！你以为圣庭他们需要花多少时间和功夫，就能查出你和我们每个人都和此事有关呢？”

思及此，Alec的脸刷一下变得惨淡苍白不已。  
“我很抱歉，这些全部都是我一个人的错。我本来就不应该拉你们下水的！”

“噢，拜托。Alec，你该知道我们并不会介意这些的，对吧！你是我们的家人，我们怎么可能眼睁睁地看着你陷入危险还对你不闻不问，甚至将你置之不理呢？”Isabelle无奈地摇摇头，整个人心烦意乱的。

“嘿，Alec，把你那些没必要的不安愧疚和焦虑都放下丢掉吧！拜托你好好的冷静下来并切入重点思考。”Jace大力地揉按着Alec肌肉僵硬的肩膀，接着说道：“你自己想一想，我们眼下现在有几个大问题需要先解决。第一，我们必须查清楚圣庭他们到底对这件事情的了解有多深，然后再探听出他们接下来会怎么做。第二，就算我们之后会被圣庭对付好了，无论是什么样的惩罚，我都们必须优先确保我们的父母亲和年纪尚小的Max不会因此事受到任何牵连。”

听到Jace这么说，Isabelle点头表示同意。之后，Isabelle无生发出叹息，对着Alec说出了另一个她多担心的要点。“不仅如此，Alec，还有啊……我觉得或许你真应该赶紧找个合适的机会让爸妈他们知道你和Magnus已经私定终生的事情。”

闻言，Alec猛地吞了一口唾液，突然变得更加紧张了。这是他原本就在担心着的事情。因为事情发生得太突然，昨天他在一时冲动下向Magnus求得婚，这些结婚计划是他未曾告知过他父母双亲的。到时候，等到他对他们说出这件事的时候，他的父母亲又该会有什么样的反应呢？那些都是令人感到担忧的。因为Alec他实在没有十足的把握可以说服自己的父母亲，让他们无条件地接受Magnus这个子婿呢？

“嘿！Alec，拜托你别再发呆了！”Jace大力地拍打Alec的后背，试图把Alec的神志唤醒。

“不好意思，我刚才有点恍神了。”Alec的嘴唇不自觉地发颤，他紧紧地握着Isabelle的手提电话。“我觉得现在我要做的事情是立刻打给Magnus然后提醒他凡事注意安全！我可不能让他发生任何不好的事情。”

Isabelle和Jace快速地交换了一记目光，然后默许地点点头。

Jace柔声许诺道：“Alec，Magnus他现在已经是我们的家人，已经是我们的一份子了。我答应你，无论发生什么事情，我们都会尽全力去保护他的，就像你每次为他、为我们做的事情一样。”

听到Jace这么说，Alec的心情舒缓不少，却忍不住哽咽了。“Jace，对不起……这些全部都是我的错。如果你们不是为了把我救出那个循环地狱，那么这一连串的事情原本就不会发生的。Magnus他便不会死，更不会莫名其妙的被Asmodeus标上那愚蠢的印记，结果还害得他必须去见Asmodeus去除掉那个诅咒印记。这些事情算起来全部都是我一个人的错。因为我的缘故，我害你们全部人都陷入了这种危险麻烦……”

“Alec……”Isabelle和Jace难过地听着Alec说这些话。他们想要安慰Alec，却又不知道要怎么说才行。

“我是真的感到很抱歉。Izzy，Jace……不过你们放心好了，因为我一定会竭尽所能地保护你们，不会让圣庭有借口对付你们的。当然，Clary也包括在内。就算以后真的圣庭想要对此事立下处罚，我也会挺身而出地抗下一切，不会让你们为难的。”Alec诚恳地给予保证，内心对此坚定不移。

“不要傻了，Alec。”Jace紧皱着眉头将Alec拥进自己的怀里。“相信我吧！所有的事情一定能够顺利解决的，我保证。”

Isabelle也接着说道：“Alec，我们一直都会挺你到底的，好不好？所以请你不要再胡思乱想了。现在你该做的事情就是，给我立刻打电话给Magnus吧！等你把事情通知Magnus后，我们还要赶紧去见我们的父母亲，这样才能搞清楚圣庭他们究竟知道了些什么。然后，我们得必须立刻去见Magnus，跟他一起商量对策！”

Alec的心里依旧不太踏实，但是他仍然点点头，然后随口问道：“话说回来，我怎么没看到Clary啊？”Alec其实有点好奇，因为Clary几乎每时每刻都黏着Jace的，今天怎么一反常态啊？

“Clary现在正陪伴着我们的爸妈呢。要不然你以为我们怎么可能有办法溜出来这么久？”Isabelle无奈地摇头叹气。

Alec再次点点头，叹息道：“好吧，那我现在就赶紧给Magnus打电话。你们两个也赶紧回去老爸老妈那里看看情况吧！我真担心万一Clary不小心说错了什么，那可就糟糕了。你们也知道的，Clary她毕竟过于单纯了，而我们的妈妈可不是什么省油的灯。”

“这你就不用太担心了。Jace先前已经教了Clary几招去应付我们的爸妈了。虽然这应该不是什么大问题，但是你的担忧也不无道理。”Isabelle回道。

Jace一脸担忧地看着Alec，轻声交代道：“Alec，我和Izzy现在就回去找Maryse和Robert。你也赶紧去通知Magnus吧！等事情办好，你就立刻过来找我们！”

Alec又点了点头，一直到目送他的Parabatai和妹妹走远之后，他便立刻跑回自己的房间去，斟酌着自己该怎样和Magnus开口说这些事情。

【未完待续】


	2. 与你的每个约定b

在Alec刚离开阁楼不久，Magnus就迷迷糊糊的起床了。静悄悄的室内只剩下Magnus一人，手机里无数通的未接来电显示着Isabelle和Jace的名字，那些内容诡异的留言信息更是让Magnus感到莫名的恐慌。而昨晚还在这里与他过夜的Alec，也在床边的矮桌子上留下了简单的手写字条 ——‘我回去学院了，爱你。’

不清楚来龙去脉的Magnus感到忧心不已，他尝试在Isabelle和Jace给他的信息留言中查找一丝蛛丝马迹来推敲却徒劳无功。正当Magnus准备拨电话给Alec的时候，他的手机就正好响起了。

‘是Alec的来电。’Magnus莫名地松了一口气，立刻就按下接听通话。

“嘿，亲爱的，我正想要打电话给你呢。到底发生什么事情了？我看了Isabelle和Jace发来的所有信息，他们催促着我要叫你赶回学院呢！听说是你的父母亲他们来了。”

“Magnus，我的确有一些重要的事情必须让你知道。但是，我希望你可以保持冷静听我把话说完。”正站在暗影学院里自己睡房内的Alec捧着电话说。

Magnus深吸了一口气，双眸之中透着不安与焦虑。此刻的Magnus可以感觉得出来Alec话语中的忧心，他猜想一定是发生了什么很严重的事情。

“好吧，你现在可以说了。Alexander，你不许骗我。无论事情有多么的严重，我都可以接受的。”Magnus接着用还算沉稳的心情，小心翼翼地提问道：“那个……是不是你已经把我们私下订婚的事情告诉你的父母亲了，结果他们反对我们俩结婚啊？”

“不。其实整件事情不是这样的……或许……我要说的事情可能比这件事情还更加糟糕……”Alec的语调不自觉地开始颤抖，就连身在电话另一头的Magnus都能清楚的感觉到Alec的情绪波动。

“哦，是吗？那好吧，我想我明白了。所以说……难道是你的父母亲他们正打算要杀了我吗？就因为我爱上了你，所以他们俩对我恨之入骨，恨不得立刻要杀死我？这也大概说明了为什么Isabelle和Jace也同时发了一些很奇怪的信息给我，他们甚至还嘱咐我必须保持警戒地呆在家中，然后还得升起魔法防护罩作为防御目的。”Magnus的声音听起来有些淡淡的伤感，但比伤心更多的情绪莫过于是深深的失望。

其实，擅长察言观色的Magnus一直都晓得Alec的父母亲是如何刻薄地对待他的。尽管如此，早已经习惯这些的Magnus却免不了依旧感到伤心。他无法控制自己不去往悲观的方面思考。毕竟Alec都已经私下决定跟他订婚结亲了，但为什么Alec的父母亲就是无法把Magnus当作是自家人般看待呢？Mganus自认自己已经付出足够的努力了。可是，他却依然没有信心自己有本事可以改变Alec的父母亲的偏激想法。

“Magnus，事情不是那样子的！跟你说实话好了，其实我根本就还没有见到我的父母，也还没有正式的机会跟他们说起我们俩已经订婚的事情。”Alec解释道。

“哦……是吗？”Magnus微微叹息。

Alec快速地又补充道：“Magnus，我希望你能对我有信心一点。相信我吧！等时机成熟，我一定会尽快让他们知晓我们俩的事情。可是……现在这节骨眼上，这种时间点实在不太合适。”

“哦……”Magnus的心重重地往下沉去，语气也显得有气无力的。他无法再伪装自己的感情，更不想要去隐藏自己的真实情绪了，这让他说出口的话语变得比平时尖酸锐利，也更加的伤人。“原来是这样吗？那我还真是完全了解你的想法了。我想现在的我，我在你心目中的位置不过是从‘隐藏的情人’升级到‘隐藏的未婚夫’阶段吧！所以说，为了不要激怒你的父母亲，也为了让他们的心情舒服一些，我们就得继续这种不能见光，偷偷摸摸的‘地下恋情’吗？”

“什么？不、不是这样的！Magnus，你完全误会了。我敢以天使之名起誓，我对你的一切都是认真真心的！”Alec对着手机大喊。

可惜已经被哄骗太多次的Magnus却依旧不买账。他接着用酸溜溜的语气，长篇大论的回应道：“以前，我就只是你的男朋友而已。当时的我并不太介意自己是否只能当你的地下情人，而且必须无条件的避免所有跟你父母亲的正面接触与会谈。当时的我是因为真的爱着你，也根本不想就这样把你逼入左右两难的绝境。可是事到如今，所有的情况都变得不太一样了。Alexander，我现在已经是你的未婚夫了！既然你都已经向我正式求婚，那么你就应该……应该至少要学着去承担责任，对吧？我原本还以为你本应该要表现得强硬一些，然后为我挺身而出去维护我的，就像个堂堂正正的男人一样，尝试去说服你的父母亲去让他们接受我这个子婿，而不是像以前一样把我想尽办法的藏起来，好像我有多么见不得人让你蒙羞了一样！”

事实上，误会了Alec的Magnus对Alec那‘可能要等找个好时机才向父母亲公布订婚事情’的拖拉做法感到心寒。他甚至以为Alec又回到过去那样了，每次只会优柔寡断的裹足不前，然后都用各种借口来敷衍他，完全不把他当作一回事，也不珍惜他们俩得来不易的感情。

“MAGNUS！”Alec无法克制自己的大声嘶吼。

电话另一端的Magnus突然沉静了下来，面色难堪的抿着唇不语。

Alec感到挫败不已，他觉得自己焦虑的心情又一次达到了顶点。因为Alec不曾想过Magnus竟然到现在还抱着这样的想法。难道这就是Magnus的真心话吗？难道经过这段时间的相处，他们俩一起经历过的那么多事情，Magnus真的完全没有感受得到自己对他的用心吗？为什么Magnus会说到好像Alec从来就不懂得珍惜Magnus的好一样？难不成Magnus在他们俩的感情中，都感受不到来自Alec的一丝真心吗？怎么Magnus说得好像他Alexander Gideon Lightwood从来就只是将他Magnus Bane当作一个可利用的工具似的？

Alec颤抖着双唇倒抽了一口气。“对不起，我无心要对你大声说话的。”

“没关系。也许我是睡眠不足才会胡言乱语的……最近确实发生了太多的事情，也有很多变化……我想，我或许真需要一些时间去习惯并适应这些改变。”Magnus有些心虚不安地随口乱编。

Alec再次深深的吸了一口气，突然感觉自己的视线因那不知不觉堆积在眼眶里的雾气而变得模糊不清。

一阵令人难受的尴尬沉默之后，Alec正打算要开口说些什么，这时睡房的门却传来一阵用力的敲门声。紧接着，外头的人不请自来的推开了房门。

“Alec，你到底通知了Magnus没有？Maryse和Robert已经等得不耐烦了。Izzy现在正努力地尝试让他们冷静下来，不过她大概也撑不了太长的时间。所以，我们俩必须立刻去见他们了。”Jace催促道。

Alec把心酸的泪水往肚子里吞，那如浪花般席卷而来的情绪让他感到心情低落。他在发现Jace的出现后，便立刻转过身背对着Jace，深怕让Jace看见他在哭泣。

“Alec，你还好吧？你为什么哭？”没错过Alec脸上的悲伤，Jace一连串的关心话语脱口而出。

“我没事。”Alec轻描淡写地用沙哑悲伤的语调说。他的手里仍然紧握着那个还在通话中的手机。

另一边厢，无意间听到Jace和Alec之间的对话，Magnus不免也感到有些担心。其实Magnus的心里有些愧疚，因为他比任何人都晓得Alec伤心难过的原因，正是因为他那些伤人的话。

Magnus无奈地叹了口气，接着柔声问道：“Alec，你还在吗？我听见Jace提起你有事情要通知我，那是什么事情啊？”

Alec忍住了自己的情绪，不想让泪水不争气地往下掉。“其实我……我……”Alec快速地扫了Jace一眼，道：“Jace，很抱歉。不过，你可不可以再给我和Magnus多一些私人的空间？”

“Alec！”Jace难以置信地瞪着Alec，不是很能理解Alec的想法。

“拜托你了，我就只需要多一会儿吧了！”Alec用哀求的语气道。

Jace重重地发出叹息声，最后选择点头允诺。“那你就赶紧把事情搞定了然后再赶来，我们会等你的。”

Alec点头回应，脸上悲伤的情绪化为了一丝虚弱的笑意。待Jace走出房间关好门后，Alec便再次将注意力放到手机通话上。

“Magnus……”Alec犹豫不决地开了口，不是很确定自己该如何把剩下的谈话给完成。

“Alexander，我很抱歉。我今天有些敏感了，就请你原谅我，让我忘了刚才那些胡言乱语吧！”Magnus主动道歉。

“不，那怎么能怪你呢？其实你说得很对，我本来就是那个害你长期感到不受重视又没有安全感可言的人。所以，我真的很对不起你。”说着说着，Alec不禁又哽咽了起来。“Magnus，我想要让你知道，无论发生什么事情，我都会一直爱着你的。”

“我知道。我也爱你。”Magnus轻声道。

“现在，让我们回归正传吧。”Alec深呼吸，尝试平稳自己的情绪。

“到底是什么事情啊？”Magnus追问道。

Alec无奈叹息，终于如实的告知。“圣庭那里好像已经开始警戒了，他们似乎发现了我们暗地里私下与Edom联系。我的父母亲他们今天来就是为了要问清楚事情的来龙去脉。我其实也才刚刚抵达这里吧了，所以也还没有见到我父母亲他们。”

出于两种原因，Magnus莫名地感到紧张。第一，他这才意识到自己很有可能是真的错怪了Alec了，因为诚如Alec所言，他确实根本还没有见到自己的父母亲，这也说明了他还没有正式机会向他的父母亲提起他们俩已经私下订婚的事情。第二，Magnus这会儿总算了解到又是圣庭在找他们的麻烦了。然而，除却了他们俩私人的感情问题，Magnus较为担心的还是圣庭究竟想要做些什么。

“圣庭到底打算怎样做？他们又想干什么？”Magnus着急的问道。

“目前还无法确定他们那里的情况，不过我会想办法尽快查出来的。Magnus，就请你先找个比较少人知道的安全地方呆着，然后必须随时保持警戒之心。我很担心他们可能会先对你下手，毕竟你身为布鲁克林的高阶术士，圣庭的人都一致认为你比其他人都有更大的嫌疑和知晓内情的更高机率。”

“知道了，我会尽快找个安身之所的。等一切稳定下来，我会立刻告知你我的所在地的。那么你呢？你又打算怎么做？”Magnus担心地再次追问。

“用不着担心我，Magnus，我会好好的。而且，等你安定下来后，记得千万不要联系我。你就只要确保自己呆在安全的地方，不要透露给我知道任何你所在之地的线索。”Alec回答。

“我不明白你到底是怎么想的？为什么要这么做？”Magnus困惑地皱着眉头。“Alexander，你该不会只打算让我一个人安然无恙的逃走，然后放任你处在危险当中吧？！我不管！总之瞪我找到合适的安全地点，我就会立刻过去接你！”

“Magnus，我是一名暗影猎人，我有我无法逃避的职责所在。更何况，我的家庭成员和朋友们……他们全部都在这里，我不能就这样丢下他们一走了之。”

“可是，就算是这样，圣庭他们也不可能会轻易放过我们的。既然他们可以把我列为嫌疑目标，那么他们就也很有可能会对你和你的家人朋友展开行动！特别是Jace、Isabelle和Clary。圣庭的那些人都很清楚我们大伙儿的关系有多么的亲密！”Magnus不自觉地摇摇头，紧张的心情不言而喻。“Alec，我要你听我的。总之，一旦我找到了暂时的安身之地，你们全部人都必须前来同我呆在一起。这样对我们大家来说才是最安全的做法！”

“Magnus，你才必须冷静下来听我说。”Alec无声叹息后，便继续说道。“我是哪里都不会去的。但是你不同，你必须好好的藏着，也不要告诉我任何有关你地点的线索。你毕竟是暗影魅族的高阶术士，这样全是为了你的安全着想。唯有你先躲起来，等到事情的风头过去了，那么他们也不能拿你怎样。至于不让你告诉我你所在地点的理由，其实很简单。老实说，我是很担心圣庭的人或许会用如尼符文来对付我，强逼着我说出实情。Magnus，我真的不想增加任何可能会伤害到你的风险……因为圣庭他们对付暗影魅族的激烈手段，你自己也亲眼见过的！若是你在这种时候被他们捉到痛脚的话，我真的不敢想象他们会用怎样的方式对待你！”

“为什么要这样子做？Alexander，你该知道的，我是绝对不可能会丢下你自己一人面对他们的！”Magnus用坚定的语气道。

Alec却扬起一丝苦笑。“但是你必须那么做。Magnus，因为我希望你那样做，我希望你能是安全的。这或许也是我唯一能够保护你的方式了……我毕竟是暗影猎人，无论他们要对我采取怎样的惩罚方式，我都已经做了最坏的打算了。但无论如何，我相信我还是能够生还的，但唯独你不一样。”说这话的时候，Alec似乎已经能够预见了自己有可能将要面临的被剥夺天使如尼符文的场景。大概除了剥夺如尼符文，圣庭的人也想不出更糟糕的惩罚了吧！但无论怎样都好，只要Magnus能平安无恙，Alec都不会对自己往后的下场感到埋怨。

“你这话是什么意思？什么叫作已经做了最坏的打算？”电话那头儿的不寻常静默让Magnus感到特别的不安。

“Alexander，请你说些话好吗？我真的很担心你……”Magnus颤着声音接着道：“要是没有你的话，我哪里都不会去的。你的朋友和家人们，他们也都是我的家人和朋友啊！”

“Magnus……”Alec的心被Magnus说的话给软化了，但是他想要阻止Magnus的意志力却依旧坚韧不拔。可就在Alec准备说些什么的时候，Magnus便又情绪激动地插话。

“Alexander，我们已经订婚了。你昨天明明答应过我说你永远都不会再丢下我的！既然这样的话，你现在怎么又忍心对我这样呢？你不可以就这样抛下我的。我绝对不会允许你这么做的！”Magnus伤心地控诉着。

“我爱你，Magnus。请你一定要好好的保重自己……我想要你知道，也请你永远记着……我对你所许下的每一个承诺和约定，都是充满我的真心。我对你是非常认真的……可是很抱歉，因为我的缘故又让你陷入危险……真的很抱歉，不过我必须得挂电话了。再见了，我永远的爱。”Alec的尾音落下之际，通话也被无情的截断了，Magnus甚至都来不及阻止。

“Alexander？Alexander……Alec！ALEC！”Magnus对着那早已短线的手机大喊大叫，像发了疯着了魔似的。可是，他却早已经得不到电话那头儿的人任何的回应。

他的Alexander又一次丢下了他。

【未完待续】


	3. 王子归来a

或许Magnus说得都对，其实Alec也是知道的。那些Magnus曾经说过的话，针对圣庭的作风的评论，关于圣庭是如何的偏袒一方兼专制独裁。虽然不太想要承认，但Alec确实也是赞同Magnus的想法的。尤其是当Alec发现了表里不一的圣庭在背地里做着一些违背自己所定下的律法的事情。Alec曾经也亲身经历过，他很清楚圣庭栽赃无辜之人的威迫手段，他也知道圣庭对付的对象并非只局限于他们最反感的暗影魅族，甚至有时候圣庭也会使出激进的手段去严惩那些违背他们意愿的暗影猎人。圣庭的底线就是不允许任何人挑衅他们的权威，暗影世界里的游戏规则便是他们在全权操纵的。

倘若圣庭想要定罪一个暗影猎人的话，他们甚至都不需要任何的实质证据。就单单只是一个不服从上级命令的罪名，便已经是死罪可免，活罪难逃。法律之所以存在必有它的理由，尽管有点缺陷，但这也是无可厚非的。圣庭所立下的律法系统美其名就是为了管制暗影世界的秩序并遏止违逆行为而诞生的。但事实上，圣庭律法存在的目的只是为了保护那些不曾背叛过他们的人，包括那些愿意无条件遵守他们定下的游戏规则的人们。

Alec不明白为什么他的立场变得如此尴尬艰难。他不确定自己从何时开始，好像对圣庭也产生敌对的立场并怀有异心。Alec曾经是个无条件誓死效忠圣庭的猎人。作为暗影猎人，Alec对自己的工作和责任都充满了使命感和无限的抱负与理想。他拼死拼活的为圣庭卖命，不惜一切代价的除恶扬善和维持暗影世界的和平，只为了保护无辜的人们。立志要成为纽约基地的领导人，曾经是Alec至死不渝的梦想。当他还年幼的时候，他便打从心底立下誓约，满心期待自己能成为一个像他父母亲那样伟大的人物。然而，当时间飞逝，待他一天一天的长大之后。褪去了青涩懵懂的无知，他终究认清了现实与梦想之间的差距是遥远到永远都无法达成的。

现今，Alec已经搞不清楚自己究竟想要些什么了。他到底在追求什么？曾几何时，他心目中的目标已经渐渐消失了。Alec感到十分迷惘，他甚至无法确定生为暗影猎人的真正存在意义是为了什么了。他的父母亲并不如他曾经所想象的那般无辜善良，而且据他所知，他的父母亲也不是什么高高在上受人景仰的伟人。他的父母亲，那一向对他们手足如此严厉教养着的父母，其实不过是身份岌岌可危的戴罪之身吧了。在残酷现实狠狠地将他敲醒的时候，Alec才愕然发现自己一直以来所追求的，不过就是如泡沫一样无法紧握的梦想而已。一个他这辈子注定得比别人加好几倍付出和努力才可以得到的机会。而且，就算Alec真的幸运地达成目标，他的梦想也不再如当初所期待般的那样单纯美好。

一个暗影猎人必须无条件的遵从上级领导人或来自圣庭的所有指令。  
很明显的，Alec现今已经不能遵守这一个游戏规则了。

一个暗影猎人必须尊重圣庭的全部律法条例并做到绝对的不质疑。  
很可惜的，他同样的也失败了。

一个暗影猎人必须拼尽全力地去为神圣的目标而战斗，只为了维持暗影世界的秩序。  
这一项，Alec倒是做得十分称职。尽管他做的一切都是违背了圣庭的意愿，而且还都是他私下与Jace和Isabelle及Clary秘密组成的小组任务。很多时候，圣廷根本就没有批准他们反叛的私自任务。所以，Alec理所当然的也无法达成这一项。

一名合格的暗影猎人的首要任务就是要把自己的工作完成。然而，在与Magnus亲近了并在无数次担心着Jace的安危之后，Alec甘愿为了所爱的人一次又一次的铤而走险，只求他所在乎的每个人都能平安无事。也因此，Alec很有时候都不认为自己是名合格的暗影猎人。因为他已经不是以前的那个他了。现在的Alec已经不想盲目的跟从圣庭的每道指令，更不想要去全然接受圣庭那充满偏见与私心的律法条约。

有些时候，Alec甚至开始抗拒并反抗那些他认为不合适的圣庭指令。所有人都有自己独特的判断力，无论是黑是白，是错还是对。Alec也有自己专有的判断和见解。可是，当Alec开始发现他所下的决定都渐渐与圣庭所期待的背道而驰之后，Alec清楚地了解到自己很明显的又失败了。只怕在有生之年里，他大概永远都当不上一个称职的好暗影猎人吧！

但是不管怎样，Alec认为自己并没有做错，至少他的心是坦荡荡的。人非圣贤，孰能无过。圣庭自然也是一样的。毕竟圣庭所想要的目标，还有圣庭的所作所为也并非就是正确善良的。圣庭，他们毕竟也只是个活生生的人，而不是什么神圣高尚又纯洁无瑕的圣人。所以，在这个灰色地带里，没有什么事是可以被完美区分清楚的。无论大家如何以自己的角度评断，所谓的事实其实并没有确切的对错之分。

简单来说，大家说白了就都只是为了各自的利益行事吧了。Alec其实也是一样的俗人。他为了自己所渴望的拼尽全力去争取，甚至不惜一切的与敌对立场的人们开战，当中包括圣庭的势力，也包括了妖魔一族。但是无论如何，Alec一直都有明确的底线和立场。他非常清楚自己所追求的是什么，因为他所渴求的，一直以来都只是为了要守护他所珍爱的人们。Alec誓死保护他所关爱的人们，就算是背负一生的骂名并遗臭万年，或是用极端的方式去以战止战也在所不惜。

为了自己所珍爱的人们，所有的一切都是值得的。  
他深爱着的家人朋友，还有义无反顾爱着的Magnus Bane。

【未完待续】


	4. 王子归来b

办公室内的气氛明显低迷沉重，大家的脸色都阴郁得如同被乌云蒙上阴影一般。

“Alec，你真的必须老实的告诉我们事情的始末！现在只有这样，我们才能够想个办法去帮助你了！”Maryse努力地压抑自己的脾气，想要用比较温和方式去打探出事实的真相，但她所有的苦心和努力都付诸流水，只因她那顽固的大儿子Alec根本就没有开口解释说明的打算。Maryse她是真的非常担心着Alec，她不确定Alec与她其他的孩子们究竟在这件事情上参与了多少程度或扮演着什么样的角色。但这些线索都是至关重要的，因为圣庭将主要以这些作为考量并作以研判的根据。

Alec就这样呆滞地站在原地，一贯地抿着唇不发一语。无论Maryse和Robert对他说了什么话，Alec就只是维持着死寂的沉默，根本就没有想要出声为自己辩解的意愿。房里的气氛越来越不对劲了，而Alec的父母亲看起来十分焦虑，他们的耐心已经在Alec的固执下被渐渐磨光。就连一向来都冷静自持的Robert，他现在也表现得十分不淡定，看起来激动又愤恨。

Robert突然放声怒骂，道：“Alec，你到底知不知道自己在做些什么？我们都说了那么多了，你难道到现在还不明白这件事情的严重性吗？圣廷那里已经表明了要针对你了，没错，已经特别指名是你了！要是你再不跟我们说清楚事发经过，或不交代清楚你究竟涉及到什么程度的话，那么我和你的母亲真的会别无选择，就只能把你交给圣廷去处理了。Alec，你难道真的要继续这样子无动于衷的坐以待毙吗？你明明就知道的，不是吗？任何与恶魔和地狱维度的联系行为，包括擅自召唤妖魔上来，这些行为对一名暗影猎人来说便是十恶不赦的死罪！圣廷肯定会以此为由，然后紧咬着你的罪过不放！圣廷他们将不仅仅只是惩罚你吧了，就连你身边周围的亲人朋友们，大家也都会因为你的鲁莽行为而跟着一起遭殃受苦的！”

闻言，Alec也只是继续目光呆滞地站在原地。他低下头，把自己的视线固定在那深暗色的地毯上。事到如今，还有什么可说的呢？因为不知道该说些什么，所以也只能这样了。就这样沉默以对，或许就是对事情最好的帮助了。

其实Alec是听见的，他也都知道他的父母亲的忧虑和想法。可是，无论他的父母亲说了些什么，Alec都只是感到无穷无尽的绝望而已。那种无助的感觉像荆棘一样把他的嘴都捆绑了起来，而来自父母亲的痛苦和焦虑不安如漩涡般向他袭来。Alec确实无话可说，这感觉上非常奇怪，但却是千真万确的。在听了父母亲严厉的斥责和抱怨，甚至软硬兼施的哀求声后，Alec却依然事不关己般的不吭一声。尽管他知晓Maryse和Robert说的每个字都是与他有直接关系的，但是他真的是无话可说，也不知道该怎么回应。或者说，他不太清楚自己到底需要说些什么。

所有的事情都是因他而起。是他连累了自己的家人，并为他们带来如此大的麻烦。虽然总是口口声声说着要用生命去守护自己珍爱的人，但现实却是残酷相反的。Alec不知道自己为什么会变得这么残忍，他很清楚他才是那个罪魁祸首。如果不是因为他，他的亲人朋友和爱人根本就用不着遭受如此屈辱的对待，甚至还得为他背上十恶不赦的罪名。尽管并非本意，但Alec所关心着的人，他们确实是因为他可恨的所作所为而遭遇威胁的。Alec的心情非常沉重，他清楚地知道他必须挺身而出承担所有责任，因为整件事情都是因他而起的。然而，Alec却完全无计可施，他不知道该用什么方式去圆满的解决眼前的问题。

是否只要他站出来扛起责任，那么他的亲人朋友就用不着背上骂名，更不会受到牵连了？是不是只要他向圣廷主动自首，那么他所爱的人们就不需要再为他担心难过了？Alec外表看似沉静，但其实他的内心早就乱成了一团。或许在他的心底深处已经有了决定，或许他早就向忧郁举起了白旗，这也正是他一直保持缄默的原因。反正事到如今，他也没什么选择了，不是吗？

“Alec Lightwood，你倒是给我开口说话啊！你难道是哑了不成？”Robert又喊了一声。

将Robert的怒气视若无睹，Alec依旧是维持一贯的冷漠调调。事实上，有很多各式各样的想法闪过了他的脑海。他的脑子此刻陷入了混乱，就如同他挣扎的心一样。明明身处在同一个空间，但是他好像再也听不见Maryse和Robert说些什么了。Alec就这样沉浸在自己的思绪里透。他回想起了过去发生的大小事情，他想起了自己从小到大经历过的一些深刻回忆，他回忆起了亲身感受过的每一个危急生死关头。不仅如此，他也想起了自己与家人朋友度过的欢乐和难过时光，他甚至也想起了自己与Magnus较早前的通话……Magnus刚才对他说的那番话，到现在依然蜇得他的心隐隐作疼。

看着木然的Alec，他那张一副‘无论怎么样都无所谓’的脸，终于把Maryse逼到了情绪爆发边缘。Maryse开始口不择言的如泼妇般叫骂，她的语气和尖锐的用词比Robert的还要难听一百倍。这刺痛了Alec底线也唤醒了Alec，让一直处在发愣状态中的Alec都回过了神来。

只要与Magnus相关的一切，向来都是Alec的优先处理事项之一。

Maryse气得瞪红双眼，浑身因剧烈的情绪起伏而微微颤抖着。“这全部都是Magnus Bane的错！打从他出现在我们的面前，自称是你‘所谓的朋友”开始，我就已经看得明明白白了。他对你对我们来说，根本就只是个烫手的麻烦！就算你不开口说明也没关系，反正我非常确定这些坏事肯定就是因他而起的！Magnus Bane肯定是这整件事情的幕后主谋者。他生来就是个低贱又肮脏的暗影魅族，一个恶魔与人类杂交出来的巫师后嗣，一个坏到透顶的邪恶魅族！我现在就要通报给圣庭知道，让他们赶紧采取行动派人去抓住他！让Magnus Bane从此消失于这世上，这便是对大家都好的正确决定！”

当Jace和Isabelle听见Maryse说了什么话后，他们俩都看起来十分震惊，但随即立刻像要出声为无辜的Magnus辩护。但是，在他们俩准备开口的前一刻，Alec已经走向前一步。只见Alec神情冷峻，他挺直了腰背，模样凶狠地瞪着自己的生母。

“够了，不要再说下去了！”Alec把累积在心里的怒气都发泄出来了。“妈妈，你这样说真的太过分了！这根本就不是Magnus的错！如果你们真的想要惩罚或怪罪一个人的话，那么就请你们直接把我交给圣庭吧！因为我才是那个你们一直在找寻的罪魁祸首，这整件事情的发生全部都是因为我的缘故。我才是那个令你和爸爸蒙羞，令我们整个家族背上罪名的人！去吧！你们不需要有一丝犹豫，直接把我交给圣庭，然后让他们直接下达处罚，或者让他们干脆直接把我杀了得了，这样就可以了结此事平息这场风波！”

“ALEC！”在房里的所有人都被Alec的这番话吓到了。他们困惑又惊讶地看着Alec，就连跟Alec特别亲近的Jace和Isabelle都看不透Alec的想法。

“Alec，拜托你冷静下来，不要把事情弄得更复杂了。”Jace尝试安慰他的哥哥。他把手放到Alec的肩膀上，但Alec立刻就耸肩躲避，然后用力地推开他。

“不要碰我！”Alec的情绪再次濒临崩溃。他凝望着自己的父母亲，眼神透着绝望，就如同他已经碎裂的心一样。接着，他又用破碎的声音开口道：“这些事情都是我一个人搞出来的麻烦，根本就不关Magnus的事情。你们真的想要知道真相？那好，我就跟你们说清楚好了。前阵子，我被一个高阶妖魔致伤，然后又被Valentine俘虏了。我当时真的伤得很重、很重，随时都有致命的可能。Magnus他为了救我，最后在无计可施之下只能打通与地狱的连系。Magnus他也是迫不得已才会这么做的……他唯一做得最错的就是救了我的命！Jace、Isabelle和Clary都跟此事全无关系。这些圣庭想要追究的刑罚责任，全部都冲着我一个人来就好！”Alec这会儿决定不再逃避，他就这样看着自己的父母亲，诚恳地剖白内心。

“爸，妈。还有一件事情，我想我必须让你们知道。”Alec深呼吸了一口气后，终于如实告知，道：“我已经向Magnus求婚了，而他也已经答应。所以说，我和Magnus现在已经是私定终身的关系。Magnus Bane，他是我的未婚夫。”

“你说什么？！这怎么可能？”Maryse惊愕地用手捂着自己的嘴巴，难以置信自己究竟听到了什么骇人听闻的消息。

“Alec，你到底知不知道你刚刚说了什么话？这些……难道是真的吗？”Robert锐利的眼眸下意识的扫向Isabelle和Jace，想要从他们身上打听出事情的真伪。

只见Jace和Isabelle饶有默契的交换了一记惊恐的眼神，然后一向来能言善道巧舌如簧的他们俩竟然一反常态地低下头来，那欲言又止的模样看起来十分窘困。看着反应异常的子女，Maryse和Robert浑身颤抖，似乎也已经看穿了真伪得到了答案。一个他们宁愿他们这一辈子都被蒙在鼓里的真相。

“你怎么敢？Alec Lightwood，你究竟知不知道你干了什么？！”Maryse情绪失控地大喊，然后她省略思考的抬起右手，动作利落地赏了Alec一巴掌。

Jace和Isabelle见状后都倒抽一口凉气，立刻跑到Alec的身前想要保护他们的哥哥。在大家都错愕不已的情况下，Alec这个当事人倒是表现得十分平淡冷静。就算他当场被自己母亲打了一巴掌，他却完全没有移动半步，甚至也没有因为脸上火辣辣的掌印而更换那如面瘫般的无神表情。

“请不要误会，我就只是单纯的通知你们我与Magnus的婚约而已，并非是想要征求你们的同意。所以，我也没有奢求你们的祝福。因此，请你们两位不要插手这件事情，更不要再随意出言侮辱Magnus。如果你们真的想要平息你们怒火的话，那你们大可以直接针对我。”Alec的语气和眼神皆如冰霜般淡漠。

“Alec，够了！不要再说下去了，真的，你必须先冷静下来！”Jace拉了拉Alec的手臂，希望能借此唤醒Alec的神智并阻止Alec肆意发泄怒气。

“Alec，算我求你了。你已经明确的表明了你的立场和想法。但是，现在真的不是个很好的时机……让我们先专注于解决‘圣庭的问题’，好吗？”Isabelle小心地打量着她父母亲的脸部表情，想要尝试解读他们的想法，可是却徒劳无功。所有的事情似乎都偏离了原本的轨道，仿佛眼前等待他们的只剩下无尽的麻烦和绝望。

Alec轻轻地摇摇头，语气柔和却坚定无比。“没有需要再讨论下去的必要了。Izzy，结论就是你们只需要把我交给圣庭处决，而之后的事情就跟你们大家没有任何的关系了。如果我非得要交待些什么的话，那么我也要亲自向圣庭说明的。你们大家都不需要为此操心，反正全部的麻烦和问题都是我一个人搞出来的。既然如此，我便是那个唯一一个需要承担惩罚的人，而不是你们大家，更不是Magnus。”

“ALEC，你到底是在胡说八道什么啊？！”Jace也终于失去耐心的大喊。

Isabelle的脸上写满不安和焦虑。“Alec，你真的把我吓坏了。你冷静下来，好不好？我们是你的家人，我们的关系是那么的亲密。血浓于水这道理你难道还不晓得吗？况且，爸爸和妈妈他们就算再生气，他们也绝对不可能把你交给圣庭处治的！”

Maryse冷哼一声，对Isabelle的说法感到痛心疾首。  
Robert则闭眼摇头，眼不见为净。

看着自己的父母表露出明显的失望，Alec忍不住勾起一抹苦涩的笑容。

“爸、妈。你们两个倒是说话啊！你们是绝对不会把Alec交给圣庭的，对吗？”Isabelle看着父母亲耐人寻味的态度，内心感到惶恐不已。

Maryse和Robert没有搭话，但是他们的子女们似乎都了然于心他们的回答了。

Alec疲倦无神的眼睛盯着自己的父母瞧，但他的嘴角上扬，脸上的笑意是有增无减，却泛着酸楚悲凉。已经没有什么好说的了。有些事情，就算再讨论下去也不会有任何结果的。Alec现在只觉得特别的疲累，打从心底希望自己能安静的独处一阵子，让自己远离这么多戏剧化的桥段。不知道为什么，突然间Alec竟然怀念起之前妖魔Niatas为他建造的个人炼狱。

至少，当时在Alec的个人炼狱里，那里的一切都糟糕不堪，但除却Alec本身，就没有任何人真正的受到伤害。可是现在在这个现实世界里，生活乱糟糟的，好像根本没有一件事情是如Alec所愿发展的。不仅如此，感觉上全部Alec所关心的人，都是因为他的缘故而陷入了危险和麻烦当中。而现在，就连他自己的亲生父母亲，都好像要将他置于死地一样。

‘为什么他们就不能尝试去理解我呢？Magnus对我来说真的是非常重要的存在。他们应该晓得的，不是吗？在Magnus陪伴了我们大家经历过那么多大大小小的事情之后，他们怎么还能够理直气壮的当着我的面恶意侮辱中伤Magnus呢？为什么他们总是不愿意以我的角度去思考？为什么他们就是不愿意承认Magnus就算是生为暗影魅族的术士，却也是比我们任何一个人的品格都还要高尚正直呢？尽管是一个妖魔的子嗣，Magnus他都比我们任何一个人还要优秀正义又善良。’Alec心情苦涩地暗忖道。

【未完待续】


	5. 王子归来c

地狱国度——Edom。  
Asmodeus眼神迷茫地盯着那片烈焰般的天空。好似经过了跟Magnus和Alec的那次复杂会面之后，Asmodeus比以前更需要宁静思考的个人空间。有很多想不透的事情让Asmodeus感到无比心烦，这让他更希望能拥有独处的机会，给他好好的厘清自己混乱的思绪。比如说，他和Magnus之间那难以解释清楚的父子关系。还有，他那个……未来子婿Alec。

说真的，Asmodeus非常希望自己可以好好的思考出一个两全其美的方式与Magnus和Alec融洽相处。至少在不破坏他本身的计划的同时，亦可能跟Magnus他们维系良好的亲子关系。除此之外，Asmodeus甚至还隐藏了一些秘密，根本就还没来得及告知Magnus。这令Asmodeus不得不更加担心了。有些事情是注定很快就会发生的，那都是迟早的事情。可是，若能警惕Magnus让他提早做好准备，那样其实也挺好的吧！只可惜，每次他想告诉Magnus的时候，都恰巧在不适当的时机。

当Asmodeus沉浸在自己的思绪里的时候，有一阵熟悉的翅膀拍打声惊醒了他。一抹温暖的笑意浮上Asmodeus的脸上，在发现来人是谁的时候，他感到又惊又喜。

“欢迎回家，我亲爱的宝贝儿子。”Asmodeus看着面前的年轻男子柔声说道。他那双闪烁着金光的猫眼透着温和的爱意，那种充满关怀的眼神与他平时凝望着Magnus的眼神一样。

那位刚出现的男子看起来不过二十几岁。他的模样俊秀，深刻的五官精致如雕刻，而使得他更标志性的是他相当独特和罕见的外观。穿着休闲白衬衫的他的背后长着一对深灰色的翅膀，羽翼上还闪着明亮的色泽。皮肤白皙的他蓄着略为凌乱的黑色中短发，整体散发着狂野不羁的魅惑气息。

年轻的男子就这样凝望着Asmodeus，柔和的笑脸上，那双弯弯的眼睛闪烁着不同的颜色。他的其中一只眼睛是透亮的紫色，如宝石一般，清澈而迷人。然而，他的另一只眼睛却同Magnus和Asmodeus的一样是金绿色的猫眼，泛着神秘又危险的感觉。

“好久不见，父亲。”年轻男子说话的同时，他背后的灰色翅膀早已自动收起消失无踪。

Asmodeus深吸了一口气，然后从他的王座上走了下来。他脚步略急地走向年轻的男子，而那名男子也在同一时刻张开双臂，脚步轻快地奔向Asmodeus的怀抱。

“Kazaf，我最宠爱的儿子。”Asmodeus轻声念叨，双手紧紧地用着怀里的年轻男子。

Kazaf用怪异的语调调侃道：“噢，可怜的Magnus要是听到你这么说一定会伤心的。父亲，我一直都以为Magnus在你的心里有着无与伦比的地位呢！难道不是吗？所以，我想你必须更谨慎的使用‘最宠爱的儿子’这句话。”

“相信我，孩子。这是最适合用来形容你和Magnus的句子。你是我最宠爱的天使儿子，而Magnus则是我最宠爱的巫师儿子。瞧见了吧！这其中一点矛盾和违和感都没有。”Asmodeus酷酷地耸了耸肩。

静静地凝视着Kazaf俊朗的面孔一会儿后，Asmodeus又再次轻声说道：“我想你了，儿子。”

“我也想你，我亲爱的父亲。”Kazaf温和的笑脸回望着自己的父亲。他从头到脚仔仔细细地将Asmodeus打量一番，接着又继续开口，道：“你看起来一如既往的年轻潇洒。”Kazaf的言语间透露着骄傲。

“噢，是吗？”Asmodeus挑了挑眉毛。

“那是当然的。但是，如果我们可以忽略掉你眼中的疲惫和担忧的话，我想父亲你看起来会更加的英俊帅气。”Kazaf不疾不徐的把话补完，语气平静却含着他贯有的调侃。

Asmodeus耸耸肩，禁不住笑出声来。

“看来我那个亲爱的弟弟Magnus，你最宠爱的巫师儿子没少给你添麻烦吧！”Kazaf轻哼一声佯装不爽，故意用埋怨的语气道：“Magnus Bane，永远都长不大的巫师，跟以前一样是个典型的麻烦制造者呢。”

Asmodeus忍俊不住，用调笑的口吻反驳道：“你自己看看，这都是你惹出来的祸。你当初是如何宠溺他的，现在你就得接受他变成这副模样的后果。Magnus如今会变得如此愚钝莽撞，行径疯狂又目无尊长，这全部都是你当初养着他惯出来的坏习惯。”

“噢，哇~父亲，你可别这样侮辱Magnus。相信我，他的实际情况一定比你口中所形容的要好得多。毕竟我们都心知肚明，父亲你在孩子的教育方面，总是喜欢夸大其词。”Kazaf微微皱起眉头。

Asmodeus却摇了摇头。“我才没有夸张。相信我吧！Magnus他绝对比你想象中的还要糟糕一百倍。”

Kazaf也配合地摇摇头，叹了口气，道：“父亲，就算你的嘴里这样埋怨Magnus辱骂Magnus，但其实你的心底仍旧把他当作是你最宠爱的儿子。说真的，我已经开始感到妒忌了。从小到大，你总是这样的偏袒Magnus。可怜我是个没人关心的孩子，跟我比较起来，Magnus他真是太好命了！”Kazaf突然摆出委屈难过的模样，哀怨的眼神直盯着Asmodeus。

Asmodeus见状后又忍不住笑开了怀。  
“真是够了。你这尴尬的烂演技真是恶心死我了。”

“什么？竟敢说我的演技烂？噢，拜托。父亲啊，你可知道吗？像我如此精湛的演技派，在天堂那里已经少见敌手了。你怎么可以如此的诋毁我呢？真是太令人伤心了。”Kazaf说。

其实在Edom和天堂有个众所周知的公开秘密。那是关于一个地狱王子的故事，而这名地狱王子同时也是效忠于天堂的其中一个天使。Kazaf，他便是Asmodeus与另一位高阶天使所生下的奇迹，一个天生就拥有堕天使与光明天使的血脉，而他的能力足以令他通畅无阻的统治天堂与地狱两个维度。Kazaf，他这个暗夜天使本身也享有同他的亲生父亲Asmodeus，那位Edom之主一样的‘地狱王子’称号。

看着久违重聚的儿子，Asmodeus笑得眉开眼笑的。在经过了那么长的时间以后，这种少见的叙旧小聚，也总能让Asmodeus感到兴奋温馨。但是，当他们父子二人的话题静了下来，那短暂的沉默却令Asmodeus脸上的笑容消失，取而代之的则是一个严肃的神情。

Asmodeus接着用沙哑地沉的嗓音开口，道：“我很开心能再见到你，Kaz。但是，能不能告诉我，究竟是什么原因让你决心回到这里探望我？”知子莫若父。其实Asmodeus也有自知之明的。他非常了解自己的孩子，比其他任何人都还要了解。但也正是因为如此，所以Asmodeus非常清楚Kazaf的个性，若非有什么重要的事情或非来不可的理由的话，Kazaf他是绝对不可能会主动前来探望他的。

“好吧，既然你都这么问了，不如就让我开门见山的把话说清楚吧！”Kazaf调皮地朝Asmodeus眨了眨眼。“嘿，父亲。其实事情是这样的，刚才我从与我有血契的天使口中听到了一些流言。那些流言蜚语让我十分的介意，或者该说，我着实被吓了一跳。所以，现在我的问题就是，你是否听说过Magnus和他…男朋友的事情呢？或者更直接点，他们小两口的事情，你知道多少？”

Asmodeus轻叹口气，并没有直接回答Kazaf的问题。他沉着气的反问道：“把话说清楚一些吧！你口中说的到底是什么的流言？Magnus和他男朋友在一起，那又怎么样？你也知道Magnus的，他的感情世界向来都很丰富的。”

“父亲，首先，你得冷静下来。不管我接下来说了什么，你都必须保持冷静，好吗？”深吸了一口气后，Kazaf终于一语道破重点。“所以，你是否听闻过Magnus他现在正在与拿非利人的后嗣拍拖？”

Asmodeus轻蔑地发出一声冷哼。

“父亲，你怎么表现得那么冷静啊？依我看来，你的反应还真是有点反常呢。可是，我就越想越头疼，你这样正常的表现真是有点奇怪。这真的是正常的吗？”Kazaf紧皱着眉头，问道：“父亲，你到底有没有听见我刚才说的话啊？我说，Magnus他现在正在与一个Nephilim拍拖噢！”

Asmodeus又再次冷哼一声。“看来，你的新闻消息真需要再更新一下了。怎么你的收线频道得到的消息这么老旧？完全跟我的不在同一个频率。”

“等一等，你现在到底是指什么意思啊？”Kazaf看起来有些困惑。

Asmodeus低声地笑着，一脸不屑地看着Kazaf。

“好吧，父亲，就算我输了。我真的放弃了。能不能请你直接告诉我你所知道的事情呢？我真的快好奇死了啊！请你不要再吊我的胃口，让我等太久了。”Kazaf难得放低身段，哀求的表情看起来十分诚恳。

“是吗？那…你到底准备了多少筹码来跟我谈条件呢？要是想交换情报消息的话，你该晓得的，我是绝对不可能白白给你知道的。”Asmodeus的猫眼直勾勾地瞟向自家长子。

深知父亲顽强又固执的性格，只怕再争论下去的话，自己也得不到什么甜头的。若是不小心惹恼父亲的话，可能还会赔了夫人又折兵。最后Kazaf一脸挫败的表示妥协。“行了，你赢了。”

“我向来都是不败的赢家。”Asmodeus语带保留的接着暗示道：“只是个小小的建议。你不妨考虑一下，然后再给我知道。为什么你的消息来源如此缓慢，都过了这么久了也不去更新进度？我想，你最近一定是非常地忙碌吧！也因此导致你连过来探望我，或给我捎来个火信的时间都没有，更别提你完全没有多余的时间去抽空看看你最疼爱的么弟……”

Kazaf不禁又叹了口气。“行了，你用不着这样逼着我的，好吗？那也不是什么大不了的事情，反正就几次的时间旅行也杀不死我的……”

Asmodeus闻言便皱起了眉头，神情严肃的他看起来十分动怒。紧接着，他用冷峻却充满无限关心的语调斥骂，道：“你明明就知道时间旅行会削弱你得力量！我已经警告过你很多次了，为什么你非要把我的话当耳边风？上次若不是有我在，你差点就……”Asmodeus欲言又止，最后只能瞪着眼睛佯装凶狠的继续骂道：“反正我是绝对不会允许的，你也不准再擅自打开时空之门了！”

“嘿，父亲，你冷静一点，好不好？我向你保证，我现在真的是相安无事的。你自己瞧瞧，我根本就完好无损。而现在我们俩的重点讨论对象是Magnus，让我们继续研究这话题，好吗？”Kazaf扬起刻意至极的假笑，尝试说服Asmodeus把注意力放到他的另外一个儿子身上。

“简直就是冤家，天生的闯祸专家！Magnus那个麻烦精一定也是跟你学的。”Asmodeus不满地评论道。然而，听到了Asmodeus的评价之后，Kazaf却感到十分开心自豪。

“真荣幸啊！我非常地庆幸能拥有像Magnus这么样的一个弟弟，至少他能从我的身上学到一些东西。”Kazaf笑得一脸满足。

Asmodeus冷哼一声，看起来完全无法接受Kazaf的说法。别人生儿子，他也有儿子。但是，他Asmodeus的儿子怎么完全就像是个来讨债的呢？

“父亲，拜托啦……让我们把注意力放到Magnus的事情上吧！我已经等不及的想要知道更多关于Magnus的事情了。你就告诉我嘛~Magnus和他那个拿非利人男友的事情，你到底知道多少啊？”Kazaf好奇死了。他看起来十分兴奋，期待着Asmodeus能带给他怎样的震撼消息。

另一方面，Asmodues也确实没打算要对Kazaf隐瞒什么。他非常清楚日后他也是需要Kazaf的帮助的。唯有Kazaf才是能托付去照看Magnus的最佳人选，特别是在这种黑暗即将来临的时期。

“Magnus的男朋友……那名暗影猎人小子之前当着我的面向Magnus求婚了……”在Asmodeus还没来得及把话说完的时候，Kazaf已经忍不住尖叫起来了。

“天啊！父亲，这都是真的吗？那Magnus的男朋友现在还活着没？他可真是有胆子呢！他怎么敢那样子做啊？真是太不可思议了！所以说，那个暗影猎人小子真的当着你的面，然后向Magnus求婚了吗？！那个，等等。所以，那是不是表示他们俩已经订下婚约了？既然如此，Magnus那臭小子怎么能完全不通知我呢？”Kazaf兴奋得两眼发光。

Asmodeus不耐烦地送了一记白眼给Kazaf，完全丧失回答的力气。

“父亲，你快说话啊！拜托，你一定还有很多故事没告诉我吧！噢，以Morningstar之名，我怎么能够错过这么多珍贵的时光啊？真是太可惜了。我本来就应该要留下才对！要是早知道Magnus那小子会惹出这么多好玩的事情，我就该留在这里，而不是去什么时间旅行的。毕竟Magnus的事情看起来可好玩有趣多了！”Kazaf模样急切地喋喋不休。

不同于Kazaf的殷切，他的身侧则站着那个已经一脸不耐烦到很想打人的Asmodeus。  
如果眼前的这个不是自家儿子的话，如果不是亲生儿子的话……   
Asmodeus绝对会隔空开个传送门，然后二话不说的直接把人给踹进去。

【未完待续】


	6. 黑暗来临

Asmodeus静静地凝视着他的长子。距离他们上次见面已经过去很长时间了，但是Kazaf的模样看起来几乎一样，在Asmodeus的眼中并没有太大的差别。作为一个长生不老的人，Kazaf的外表将永远年轻，但不管他的年纪长了多少岁数，在Asmodeus的眼中，他看起来仍然就像个孩子般。

“父亲，嘿！你到底有在听我说话吗？哦，拜托，你能不能跟我多说些那些事情？我现在真的非常好奇呢。拜托，告诉我好吗？你觉得Magnus的男朋友怎么样？他们应该很般配吧？”Kazaf一脸好奇地缠着Asmodeus发问。

“别多管闲事。你什么时候变得这么八卦了？”Asmodeus拍了拍Kazaf的胳膊，然后淡然地把目光移开。

“你怎么能这样对我？父亲，别吊着我的胃口啊！哪有人把话说一半的？”Kazaf眨了眨眼睛，用悦耳的声音再次问道。“所以说，那个拿非利小子真的当着你的面向Magnus求婚了？！”

Asmodeus冷着一张脸，选择沉默不语。

“拜托……我真的很想知道后面的故事呢。那个拿非利人开口求婚之后，到底又发生了什么事？Magnus他同意了吗？那你呢？父亲，你也赞同他们的婚事吗？”Kazaf似乎有很多想问的问题，看样子不找到答案他是不会罢休的。

Asmodeus微眯着眼睛看着Kazaf。

“怎么那么多问题啊？如果你真想知道的话，就直接去问Magnus吧！这些问题本就该问他的，而不是问我。毕竟，我也不是你弟弟的发言人。”Asmodeus耸了耸肩，视线不自觉瞟向远处。事实上，他也确实对Kazaf不停追问Magnus跟那个拿非利男孩的事情感到不耐烦了。

“哎呀，这可怎么回事？我好像感觉到某人生气了呢。但这是为什么呢，父亲？请不要告诉我说，其实你只是在嫉妒着Magnus的男朋友吧？你是不是感觉到自己被Magnus给忽略了呢？”Kazaf用一种无所畏惧的滑稽语气揶揄道。他很喜欢逗弄自己的父亲，看着Asmodeus压抑情绪的自然反应总能让他感到无穷乐趣。

“你最喜欢的儿子就快成为别人的丈夫了。自此之后，Magnus就会变得超级忙碌。那个很少回老家探望你的小儿子，说不定以后就会完全不来看你了。这就是你吃醋的原因吗？”Kazaf咧着嘴笑了起来。

Asmodeus故作冷漠的冷哼一声。“若是我要吃醋，那我也一定是吃Magnus的醋了。你这个没良心的家伙，怎么能开口闭口都在问着Magnus的事情呢？我们父子俩已经那么长时间没见面了。能否请你对我表示一些同情和关心呢？”

Kazaf闻言后忍俊不住的笑出声来。“好吧。那……现在该怎么办呢？你应该知道吧！父亲，只要你愿意的话，我也可以优先谈论你的事情的。不过，说真的，我现在比较好奇Magnus跟他男朋友的爱情故事。”

Asmodeus默默地瞪大双眸，一脸不悦的盯着自家大儿子。

“行，我认输了。”Kazaf轻轻地笑着。“既然你不想谈论Magnus的事情的话，那么就让我们来说说你的事情吧。我好久不见的父亲，请问你对你即将拥有一个拿非利人亲家的心情感觉怎样呢？”

“你是认真的吗？”Asmodeus的猫瞳危险地眯成一条线。

Kazaf轻叹了一口气，但是脸上依旧挂着浅淡的笑容。“父亲，你应该知道的。其实我根本就不怕你。作为已经陪伴你度过了数不清岁月的孩子，我一眼就可轻易的看穿你的伪装。”

Asmodeus闷哼一声。他自然知道Kazaf说的是事实。他并不是真的生气，或许就只是有些受伤和空虚的感觉吧了？每次一想到Magnus即将结婚的消息，他那埋藏在心底深处的真实感受总令他不自觉的皱起了眉头。

Kazaf似乎能理解Asmodeus此刻的复杂心情。  
他慢慢地走近Asmodeus，脸上露出了一丝温和的笑容。

“父亲。”Kazaf低声说道：“只要相信Magnus的选择就好了。”

“……倘若Magnus做出了错误的选择，那怎么办？”Asmodeus突然这么问道。他微微抬头看着自己的长子，两只猫瞳里闪烁着担忧的光芒。

“倘若这真不幸的发生，那么我们俩也会一直陪伴着他。将来无论发生什么事情，Magnus都不会孤单的面对一切。因为你和我，我们两人都会一直陪伴在他身边的。”Kazaf轻声道。

Asmodeus重重地叹了口气，却不得不承认这一点。“在给了他们婚姻祝福之后，我下一秒就立刻后悔了。”

Kazaf扬起暖洋洋的笑意。“父亲，一切都会好起来的。说实话，我现在已经迫不及待地想见到那个拿非利人小子了。真是令人佩服得无话可说呢！我实在没料到他竟然有胆子当着你的面向Magnus求婚。说真的，我非常敬佩他的勇气。我想，他一定是个非常特别的人，甚至还有足以令Edom的统治者臣服于他们的魔力。”

“谁说我臣服于他们了？”Asmodeus觉得Kazaf根本是胡说八道。

Kazaf倒是一副不以为然的淡定。“父亲，你就直接承认你向他们认输了吧！你果真是永远都赢不了Magnus的，不是吗？你最爱的儿子的终生幸福才是你首要关心的事情，你无非就想要让Magnus能过着无忧无虑的幸福日子。所以说，只要那个拿非利人是真心爱护和关心Magnus的话，那么你把你骄傲的自尊心放低并向他们服输，肯定也不是什么大不了的事情了。”

Asmodeus看着自己久违的大儿子，接着用自嘲的语气说道：“也不知道还要过多久，Magnus那孩子才能像你这般的了解我。虽然不愿意相信，但是在Magnus的心中，我不过就是个无用的恶魔父亲，一个不配拥有任何美好事物的大坏蛋。”

“父亲，就请你再给Magnus多一些时间吧。我相信他总有一天会认识到真正的你的。”Kazaf不自觉的叹了口气。“相信我，因为我非常清楚这一点。父亲你的本性……”

Kazaf抬手轻轻地拍了拍Asmodeus的肩膀。“我可是花了差不多一千多个世纪的时间才算是真正领悟了你暗藏在冷血面具之下的真性情。父亲，相对的，你也必须多给Magnus一些时间，好吗？毕竟Magnus他还太过年轻了。”

Kazaf的话莫名的刺痛了Asmodeus的心，且一并揭开了他内心深处的可耻回忆。Asmodeus深深地凝视着Kazaf，声音低沉而颤抖，语气悲凉。“……我为Elize的遭遇感到非常抱歉。”

“父亲！”Kazaf立刻制止了Asmodeus之后的话。

“这些都过去了。”Kazaf朗声强调着，可紧握的双拳却微微颤抖。

Asmodeus艰难地吞了一口唾液，视线依旧守着Kazaf的面部表情。Kazaf就这样静静地看着自己的父亲好半晌，两父子的脸上都显露了难得一见的悲伤情绪。

Asmodeus深吸了一口气。再次开口说话时，他的自尊心被淹没他的伤感给暂时收起了。“孩子，我是非常疼爱着你们的。我关心着你和Magnus，愿意付出一切去守护你们俩，一如既往的全心全意爱着你们。我希望你们都能够了解……”

Kazaf悲哀的笑了笑。“我知道。我一直都心里有数。不管你做了什么，我知道你都是为了我们好，因为你总是对我和Magnus寄予了最高的期待和盼望。”

Asmodeus看着自己的长子，突然变得无语，完全不知道该怎么接话下去。他不知道该说些什么，更不知道应不应该开口。有很多痛苦的往事回忆再次浮现他的脑海中，不断地撕扯着他的心。每次一想起那些不堪回首的伤人回忆，那种感觉撕心裂肺的疼着，一直折磨着他的灵魂。真的很痛很痛。

Asmodeus不知道此刻Kazaf的心情如何，他也不敢贸然的猜想Kazaf的想法。毕竟也过去那么多年了，但无论时间如何飞快的流逝，但有些事情和情绪总是让他们都无法释怀。那些一幕幕的惨痛经历，一个个可怕的错误决定，都有可能在他永生之年里无止尽的困扰着他。像他这种拥有不死之身的人来说，这是他必须背负一生的悔恨之债。

虽然欲言又止的犹豫了很久，但Asmodeus最终还是决定慎重的再次道歉。“孩子，对不起。对于你所经历的痛苦，我真的感到很遗憾。”

“父亲。”Kazaf无奈的叹了口长气。“我早就原谅你了。而且，那也不完全是你的错。本来，这些就是我必须承担的苦痛，这是我选择了错误的道路而罪有应得的下场。而你，你根本不需要为此感到抱歉。”

“Kaz……”Asmodeus亲昵的唤着他的儿子。

“父亲，这些都过去了。”见Asmodeus似乎还想继续说话，Kazaf再次阻拦了Asmodeus，迅速地保证道。“最重要的是我从来都不觉得我失去了她。她一直都活在我的心里，她的灵魂仿佛一直陪伴着我身边，一秒都不曾离去。”

重重地叹了一口气后，Kazaf轻轻的笑了。“父亲，我不是孤独一人的。毕竟我还有你，也还有Magnus的陪伴啊！我也有很多天使与恶魔的朋友，我从来都不觉得孤单。而你，你也不是孤单一人的。父亲，你还有我，只要你需要我的时候，我都会一直陪伴着你的。”

“你长大了。”Asmodeus轻声说。

Kazaf咧开嘴笑了笑，然后转移了话题。“是的，我已经长大了。父亲，不如我们回归正题谈谈你另一个准备要长大的小儿子，好吗？我真的很好奇Magnus和他Nephilim男友之间的爱情故事呢。”

Asmodeus点了点头，回答道：“当然可以，就如你所愿好了。要不然我看你如果得不到答案，也是不会善罢甘休的。”

Kazaf终于松了一口气。“是啊，我们还是谈谈Magnus的事吧！”

“但在那之前，我有件事必须要提醒你。”Asmodeus的表情莫名的变得严肃，沉重的语气认真无比。他皱着眉头望着自己的大儿子，沉声道：“黑暗就快要来临了，Kaz。”

Kazaf观察着父亲的异常反应，一种不安的感觉笼罩着他。“我的确也听过关于黑暗即将来临的传言。”

“这不仅仅是谣言，孩子。”Asmodeus无奈的叹了口气。“这件事情很快就会变成现实。当黑暗降临的时候，也就意味着战争要开始了。到时，你们需要选择一个阵营。”

听到父亲透露突如其来的消息，Kazaf不自觉的皱紧眉头。尔后，他神情紧张的看着Asmodeus。

“我需要你帮助我照看Magnus。请你好好地照顾你的弟弟……他从来都不愿意听我说的话，可是他向来都是你乖巧的弟弟。无论你说什么，他都会听你的。所以，请你好好的帮我看好他，绝不能有一丝松懈。”Asmodeus交待道。

“父亲，我还是不太明白。这怎么可能会发生的？我的意思是……那有关天使之战的预言，相传将会由地狱王子引领。倘若你说的都是实话，这就就代表着……”Kazaf突然住了嘴。他一脸担忧的看着Asmodeus，心情莫名的紧张起来。“父亲，你老实告诉我。这场即将来临的黑暗时代，应该不会是你造成的，对吧？请你向我保证好不好？请你告诉我，我所有的担心都是毫无必要的。”

“反正对你来说，我本来就是个十恶不赦的恶魔不是吗？我就是一个令人厌恶至极的妖魔，一个天生不懂得怜悯之心，也从来都不该被别人所疼爱。”Asmodeus金光闪闪的猫眼看着Kazaf。“孩子，我必须承认我骨子里的确坏得很彻底，可是像我这样没有一丁点怜悯之心的妖魔却可悲的依然保留了一丝人性。虽然这么说很讽刺，但这也是不可争辩的事实。我可以享受被爱，也有足够的心思去疼爱别人。不管我有多么的令人憎恨都好，但无论如何，我都会尽我所能的去保护你和Magnus。就算以后我再掀起战乱，那么背后的原因也肯定跟你们两兄弟有关。我心所想，只不过是为了要保全你们两个而已。”

Kazaf微微皱着眉头，叹气道：“父亲，你绕了一大圈子，却依然没有回答我的问题的。到底这即将来临的战役，是不是因你而起的？就像预言里所说的那样？”

Asmodeus表情轻蔑的冷哼一声。“那你觉得呢？如果我再次出手闹事，只为统领三界……那么，你又会作何选择呢？你会不会为了我，为了我们，然后跟全世界为敌对抗到底？”

Kazaf的心情是困惑的。他一直都知道Asmodeus是一个堕落天使，可是他也知道他的父亲从来都不会主动去报复或蓄意做出伤害他人的行为。跟其他堕落天使不同，Asmodeus一直都是Edom尽责的掌权者，他中规中矩的完成造物主给予他的任务，一直都安分守己的为了维持三界平衡而努力。

“父亲，不像我其他的叔叔伯伯，你本该是个善良的人的才对。”Kazaf语气平静地陈述着。这种感觉有点奇怪呢。Kazaf觉得Asmodeus似乎有所隐瞒。又或者，这不过是个小测试呢？Kazaf困惑地眨了眨眼睛，想方设法的为想要把整件事情合理化。

“你还没回答我的问题。”Asmodeus提醒道。

“你也没回答我的问题呀！”Kazaf叹息地摇了摇头。过了好半晌后，茅塞顿开的他终于露出舒心的微笑。“我懂了。父亲，你差点儿就要把我给骗倒了。其实你不过是在试探我吧了。”

Asmodeus露齿一笑。“你对我太没信心了。真是让人心里不舒服。”

“才不是那样呢。也许我只是对我自己缺乏信心罢了。”Kazaf耸耸肩。“父亲，你不可以这样吓唬人的。我真的差点信以为真了，你知道吗？如果真有那么一天你又要再次开战与天为敌，那么你还是先杀了我吧！要不然，我也宁可先自我了结，省得我还得再次面对众叛亲离的世纪难题。”

“又不是我想与天为敌。”Asmodeus轻哼一声。“可若是想要最高掌权者，这也是无法避免的。”

“父亲，我是说认真的。请你不要再那样做了。我就算是死，也不想再跟你为敌了。你不知道我有多么厌恶那样的自己，而我也实在不想再面临那样的生死抉择了。再也不要了。”Kazaf沉声抱怨道。

Asmodeus闻言轻轻地笑了，他懒洋洋地回答道：“行了，这也没什么好担心的。Kaz，你所说的我都听得进耳。而且放心好了，因为目前的我暂时什么都懒得理会。我宁愿呆在Edom过我平静的生活，也不想再有什么戏剧化的转折了。”

Kazaf被Asmodeus的话给逗笑了。“这才是我所认识的父亲啊！”  
没错，这就是他所认识也认可的父亲。实力强悍到足以改变自己的命运，可同时也是个善良且睿智的地狱统治者。为了维护整个世界的秩序与和平，心甘情愿的牺牲自己的自由。就是这样的Asmodeus，亦是他和Magnus的亲生父亲。

“不过，凡事都有例外的。”Asmodeus补充道：“如果有人胆敢动你们中的任何一人，无论是Magnus或你受到伤害，不管在什么情况下，我都绝对不会坐视不理的。我一定要那些不知死活的人付出惨重的代价。因为没有我的允许之下，我可坚决不许任何人动我的孩子们。你能了解我的意思吗？”

Kazaf会意的点点头。他能感觉得到Asmodeus说这番话时的认真和无意流露出来的杀气，但是他的心中却感到一丝丝温暖。这是因为他知晓，为了保护他们的安全，Asmodeus会不顾一切的为他们做任何事情。

“放心吧，父亲。我有足够的能力可以保护好自己，同时我也会照顾好Magnus的。我向你保证，不会有谁敢对我们下手的。”Kazaf用柔和坚定的语气安抚道：“即使黑暗来临，我也会遵守我对你的承诺，确保Magnus永远都是安全无恙的。”

Asmodeus欣慰的点头。“我当然知道你的实力很强，但请你谨慎些。相信我，这场战役恐怕并没有想象中那么容易。况且，因果报应的循环，也会对让你对过去的某些行为留下悔恨。”

“父亲，你这话是什么意思？”Kazaf不解的问道：“或许，你是不是知道一些其他的事情？有什么事情是不能让我知道的吗？”

Asmodeus叹气摇头。“黑暗来临的那一天，你就能知道我所说的意思了。既然事情还没发生，未来亦不可预知，现在多说什么也无意义。Kazaf，记住我的忠告。你绝对有本事主宰自己的命运，只要你凡事抱有自信与希望。你一直都是个坚强的孩子，我相信你也有足够的智慧去做出正确的判断。而正确的决定，总能在某种程度上改变未来。”

Kazaf用闪闪发亮的金色猫瞳和晶莹剔透的紫色眼眸凝视着Asmodeus。

“Magnus向来对我心存芥蒂，可你不一样。Kazaf，你是个聪明的孩子，你很快就会领悟我的心思了。所以，没必要那么早就让自己陷入苦思，为自己造成不必要的麻烦。现在眼下你所要关注的是你那个麻烦弟弟Magnus才对。”Asmodeus说。

“别担心，父亲。我一定会帮你照看好Magnus的。”愉悦的自然笑容又一次回到Kazaf的脸上。这会儿，他们又一次回到正题来了。

Kazaf兴奋的催促道：“父亲，我们还是来谈谈有关Magnus和他那位拿非利男朋友的事情吧！我都快好奇死了！”

【未完待续】


	7. 带我走a

Magnus越来越不耐烦了，他所有的电话都打不通，直接转到了语音信箱里。Magnus在客厅里踱步，有种想打开传送门去纽约学院的冲动。不过，一想到Isabelle和Jace给他发来的信息，Magnus迟疑地叹了口气，最后决定先给Isabelle打一个电话。Isabelle应该比Magnus更清楚目前的状况才对。

而另一边，Isabelle站在房间里用担心的眼神望着父母和大哥Alec，这时她的手机响了起来。Isabelle注意到打给她的人是谁之后，顿时惊呼出声。

Jace似乎也注意到了Isabelle的奇怪反应。

“是Magnus。”Isabelle对着Jace嘟囔着说。

Jace一脸惊恐的样子。这完全是一个错误的时机，因为Alec和他们的父母现在正吵架呢。尤其当Magnus正是Alec跟Maryse和Robert争吵的主要原因。

“去外面接电话吧。”Jace回头对着Isabelle压低声量说了一句。

Isabelle似乎还有话要说。她张了张嘴，但听到母亲Maryse又说话后，便立刻就停了下来。

“Isabelle，妳在做什么？是谁打来的啊？”Maryse用严肃的语气问道。她实在是气糊涂了。她被自己的大儿子Alec和布鲁克林那个名声不好的高级术士Magnus Bane之间的求婚消息搞到震惊不已。现在所发生的一切都不对劲，而且超乎常理。所有的一切似乎跟她原先所计划的都变了个样子。

被点名的Isabelle顿时觉得紧张不已。她支支吾吾地开口道：“呃……就……也没什么啦。不是什么重要的电话。”Isabelle把电话藏在身后，然后静悄悄地用手指滑了一下绿色标示。无论情况多糟，她想Magnus终究是有权利知道实情地。毕竟自从Magnus答应了Alec的求婚后，他如今便已不再是外人了。

在Isabelle的手机停止响动之后，Maryse和Robert又一次把注意力放到了孩子们的身上。

Maryse气急败坏的吼道：“这全部都是我的错。我一开始就不该让你有机会犯错！早在你遇见Magnus Bane的那刻起，我就该直接了断的切除你们之间的所有联系才对！”

Alec急切地说道：“我都说了，这一切都不关Magnus的事。这是我一个人的错。妈妈，我已经跟妳说得很清楚了，不管你们想要做什么，无论是找人背黑锅还是要把人交给圣庭的爪牙处置都好，你们就都直接冲着我一个人来好了。我愿意承担所有的罪责，就算他们要除掉我，我也不会吭声的。”

“Alec，请你冷静下来。”Isabelle和Jace再次用无奈地语气重复了一遍。

激动的Alec却提高声量的对父母亲喝道：“让我做最后一次声明。在没有我的允许的情况下，你们任何人都休想动Magnus。他现在已经是我的未婚夫了，即便我以后可能都无法再与他一起，我也不允许你们任何一人伤害他！给我都听清楚了。若想碰Magnus的话，你们就必须先杀了我！”

Jace和Isabelle一脸担忧的看着Alec。与此同时，Maryse和Robert也是一脸震惊的看着Alec。他们明显的露出比之前更胜的怒气。

“我是绝对不会承认Magnus Bane这个子婿的！”Maryse冲着Alec大喊后就别过脸。

Robert嘶哑着声音摇摇头，说道：“Alec，你真是太令我们失望了。”

Alec凄然一笑，用一种无所畏惧的语气回答。似乎已经没有什么事情可以令他在意了。“很抱歉，让你们失望了。但是，我从来就不后悔向Magnus求婚。我知道你们都不曾喜欢过Magnus，也一直不认同他。但现在都无所谓了，因为一旦接受了圣庭的惩罚后，我大概也不再是你们的儿子了。以后不管我变成什么样子，Magnus都不再跟你们有任何关系。所以，就请你们放过他吧！我…我决定离开这个家，然后断绝我和你们的关系。以后我就算再做错任何事情，我都希望圣庭不会再以此为借口来对付你们，更不会再因为我的事情而拖累你们全部人的了。所以，请放心好了。”

“你到底在胡说什么？Alec，你确定你真的要这么做吗？真的要跟我们断绝关系？”Maryse惊恐的望着自己的大儿子。她从来就没有想过，有一天那个乖巧懂事，最令人放心的Alec竟然会变成现在这副模样。

Robert声嘶力竭地吼道：“Alec，你知道你现在在做什么吗？我看你完全是疯了！你难道是认真的吗？你难道一点都不想要和我们一家人继续在一起了吗？”

“Alec，不要闹了，算我求你了。你真的吓到我了！”Isabelle一副快哭的样子。

这时候的Jace只是无奈的摇摇头，想要制止自己的兄弟犯傻。“别傻了，Alec。一切都会好起来的，让我们好好谈谈吧！我们肯定能够找到一个完美的解决方案。所以，请你再忍耐一下，给大家一些时间一起去解决问题好吗？”

“不会的，所有的事情都不会变好了。”Alec凝视着亲生父母，颤着声音冷冷的说道。“爸、妈，对不起。我很抱歉你们拥有像我这样的不孝儿子。不过，我同时也为你们高兴，至少从这一刻开始，你们终于不必继续忍受如此无能又一直令你们伤心失望的我了。无论以后我做什么事情，都不会有人以此要挟你们了，而且你们也用不着因为有我这样的儿子再感到丢脸了。”

听到Alec的话，房间里的所有人都秉着呼吸，就连电话那头儿的Magnus也是一脸的震惊。

“Alec。”Magnus简直不敢相信自己从电话里听到了什么。  
不！这一切一开始就错了！本就不该发生这样的事情的。

就在所有人都惊呆的时候，房间门被人用力的推开了。

“抱歉，打扰了。”一道死气沉沉的冷酷嗓音响起。那个闯入者一点愧疚之意都没有，反而嘴角还勾起似有若无的邪气微笑。

待Maryse和Robert看清站在门前的人是谁的时候，他们二人迅速的交换了一记眼神。Isabelle和Jace对着来人皱起了眉头。而另一边厢，Alec则是一脸茫然的看着来者。

“Hernan，我以为你先前已经同意在你把Alec强行带到Idris接受审讯之前，让我们先私下询问Alec的。”Maryse朗声质问道。她心里为Alec担心极了！她非常清楚闯入者的身份是圣庭所派来的特使，一个被委任来负责审讯Alec和查出事情真相的人。

Hernan看起来异常平静。他淡淡地反驳道：“我很抱歉对你们两位说这些，但我想你们也心里有数吧！你们的儿子并不是无辜的，他与此事牵连甚深。你们想必也很清楚，无论你们此刻再怎么说情都好，这些都不会影响我的决定的。因为我已经无意间把你们家人之间的谈话听得一清二楚了。你的儿子Alec也交代得非常清楚，他是整件事情的幕后黑手，也是那个一直暗地里与地狱之界有所联系之人。”

眼见苗头不对，Robert立刻挺身维护Alec。“不，这根本不是我儿子的错！你应该直接去找那个自以为是的高阶术士Magnus Bane！他才是罪有应得的幕后指使者！这一切都是他教唆我儿子做的。有罪的是他，而不是我儿子！”

“用不着担心，我们自然很快就会去把Magnus Bane逮捕归案的。只是……”Hernan还没说完的话立刻被Alec出声打断。

“不！没人可以动Magnus。这件事情跟Magnus根本毫无关系，我才是那个召唤大恶魔并跟Edom有联系的人！不久前我因为一次突发状况被一个叫做Niatas的妖魔困在地狱幻境里，无计可施下我只好求助另一个大恶魔来换取我的自由！这所有的一切都是我一个人搞出来的事情，Magnus跟这整件事情并无关系。”Alec心急的将一切罪责揽上身，希望借此说服大家他才是唯一一个需要对此事负责的人。

Hernan的双眼直勾勾的盯着Alec。好一会儿之后，他才接着说道：“Alec Lightwood，我正式以破坏圣庭条约与私下与地狱之界联系的罪名逮捕你！”

Hernan朝他身边的两个暗影猎人跟班打了一个眼色。之后，他们便凶神恶煞的走进办公室里打算将Alec带走。

“你们这是在干什么？不！其实事情并不是这样的！这完全就是个误会！”Isabelle和Jace立即冲到Alec的身旁，打算制止那些来势汹汹的暗影猎人们。

Maryse和Robert仿佛被冰冻似的站在原地，他们实在不晓得该如何保护Alec才好。毕竟对方可是圣庭派来的特使，那个拥有绝对权力的圣庭向来都能轻易的掌控暗影猎人的命运。纵使心里担忧着Alec的安危，可是他们却对此状况感到心有余而力不足。看现在的情势，大概无论他们说些什么还是做什么都好，Alec即将接受审判的命运恐怕也不会有多大的好转。事已至此，现在说什么都太迟了。就这样，他们两夫妻呆若木鸡的看着那些暗影猎人的同僚们把Alec制服带走。

Isabelle不死心的继续做最后尝试。“请你们再等一等！就再稍等一下好了！”Isabelle紧紧地拖着Alec的手。

“Alec，告诉我好吗？我该怎么样帮你？我要怎样才可以把你救出来？”Isabelle红着眼眶的问道，这时的她手中还握着的手机也依然在跟Magnus通话中。

“如果妳真想帮我的话，那么就请妳替我转告Magnus，让Magnus一定要照着我刚才告诉他的事情办。也请妳替我跟他说声对不起。因为这样无能的我却不自量力的爱着他，所以我真的感到很抱歉……”Alec绝望地对着Isabelle说道。

与此同时，电话另一头的Magnus早就把一切都尽收耳里。Magnus一手握着电话，脸上哀伤的神情让人看了都要为他心碎。这时候的他终于意识到他的未婚夫Alec到底有多么的爱着自己。他没料到Alec竟然会如此关心维护他，甚至愿意牺牲自己去保全他们每一个人。Magnus紧紧地握着手机，浑身颤抖地深深地吸了几口粗气，然后咬牙用手背擦拭自己的眼泪。

见到Isabelle和Jace似乎有反抗的意思，Hernan立即挥手喊来更多的暗影猎人同伴。这时候，越来越多人闯进办公室欲要拿下众人。他们想要带走圣庭叛徒Alec的行动，看来是势在必行的。

“不！你们都给我放开Alec！拿开你们的手！”Isabelle和Jace尝试与其他暗影猎人搏斗，可是却被Maryse和Robert出声制止了。

“Izzy，Jace，你们两个都给我冷静下来！如果不想成为下一个被Hernan以叛乱之罪逮捕的人，你们俩最好把我的话给听进去。都给我冷静一点！”Maryse大声喝道。

Robert伤心的叹了口气，却也决定支持自己结发妻子的看法。“Izzy，Jace…..就听听你们母亲的话吧！Alec的所作所为实在太过分了。就算我们想救他，我们也必须另想对策才可以。”

“爸，妈！你们怎么可以说出这种话呢？现在我们在谈论的对象可是Alec，他是我们的家人啊！”Isabelle忍无可忍的含泪控诉。这一刻，她真的对自己的父母亲感到十分失望。

Jace心痛的看着Alec慢慢地被带离他们身边。他的Parabatai，他的兄弟看起来是多么的绝望，但是尽管在这种时候，Alec脸上薄弱的笑意却永远的镌刻在Jace的心上。

“请你帮我好好的照看他们……一定要保护好Magnus……”Alec无声地用唇语交待着Jace。

被几个壮实的暗影猎人牵制住，石化般的Jace倒抽一口冷气，一直到Alec终于被强行拉走，完全消失于他的视线范围内之后，Jace才后知后觉般的回过神。Jace恶狠狠地推开那些围绕着他的暗影猎人。他充血的金眸瞪着罪魁祸首Hernan，咬牙切齿的警告道：“你们最好不要伤害Alec！今天这笔账，总有一天我一定会要你们付出代价的！”

Hernan冷哼一声。“尽管放马过来吧！我着实想看看你到底有多大的本事。我想你也很清楚我不过是在执行圣庭所给予的任务罢了。Jace Wayland，你生来就是个暗影猎人，而不是流着肮脏血液的暗影魅族。给你个忠告好了，你必须时刻谨记你顶头的上司是谁。毕竟对抗圣庭的下场为何，你我都心知肚明。如果你不做出正确选择的话，我敢断言你跟你那个Parabatai的命运很快就可以整齐划一了。”

Jace生气的紧握着拳头，然后朝着Hernan走近几步。他的怒气肆意的漫延，作响的关节和沸腾的血液都在提醒着他内心的痛苦。Jace很清楚有人必须为他所承受的痛苦买单。胆敢伤害他家人的人都必须为此负上惨痛的代价。然而，出乎Jace意料之外的是，Isabelle竟然是那个阻止Jace冲动行事的人。

【未完待续】


	8. 带我走b

“给我闪边去，Izzy。我一定要好好教训这个混蛋，这样他才不会忘了该如何尊重别人！”Jace怒气冲冲的叫嚣。

Isabelle固执地摇摇头。“Jace，我跟你一样生气。虽然我也不太想承认，不过这一次，我必须赞同爸妈的想法。他们说得对，如果要救出Alec的话，我们都必须要保持冷静才可以。”

Jace闻言后，皱着眉头呆愣在一处。Isabelle用嘴型无声地示意Jace看看她的手机。最后，Jace一脸错愕地瞪着Isabelle，没料到她竟然还秘密地跟Magnus保持通话。

“Magnus才是我们的首要任务。”Isabelle用唇语无声道。

跟Isabelle交换了一个眼神之后，Jace点点头，终于恢复了些许冷静。Isabelle说得对。现在仔细想想，若他真的和Hernan起冲突的话，那根本就便宜Hernan了。如果Hernan借此为由逮捕他们全部人，那么能救出Alec的机会就更加少了。现在的他们必须立刻找到Magnus，然后跟Magnus商量对策才行。

Magnus或许会有更好的方法的。不过，Magnus一向出人意表的作风却是他们的失算。这世间像Magnus如此性情多变又充满魔力跟惊喜的巫师，恐怕也只有Alec治得了他吧？

一个色彩鲜艳的魔法传送门毫无预警的出现在办公室的正中央，把所有在场的人都搞到满脸惊叹号，暂时如当机般完全失去了思考能力。

过了好半晌之后，Isabelle和Jace饶有默契的轻声唤道：“Magnus。”

Magnus耸耸肩，冰冷的眼神由始至终都紧盯着Hernan不放。  
“你一定就是那个用你们愚蠢的律法条约，贸然逮捕Alec的人吧！”

Hernan先是一怔，但立刻沉静了下来。他轻蔑的调侃道：“Magnus Bane，你可真是省了我们不少的时间呢。既然你自投罗网的现身，那我就不必客气了。我想你也非常清楚，在未经许可之下就擅自在暗影猎人的学院范围内打开魔法传送门可是违反圣庭条约的。如此一来，你只会落得罪加一等的下场。”

Magnus一脸无所谓的摊摊手。“那又怎么样？”他挑衅的回话，道：“噢，对了！我差点就忘了，这样大概也就正合你意吧！现在，你就可以肆无忌惮的继续给我胡乱添加更多罪名了。”当最后一字从Magnus的嘴里说出后，Magnus省略思考的舞动双手。然后，一个燃着蓝光的闪电魔法球笔直地以光速射向Hernan，这让没有防备的Hernan在被击中之后便被狠狠地抛向走廊的墙壁。这一幕让现场众人感到惊愕不已。

Isabelle倒抽一口凉气，忍不住大声喝道：“Magnus！”

“你到底在做什么，Magnus Bane！？”Maryse气愤地瞪着Magnus。同一时间，呆然的Robert则一副难以置信表情站在Maryse的身边。

“干得漂亮！”这简直太合心意了。  
Jace朝着Magnus扬起眉毛，用略尴尬的表情调侃道：“不过这么做了之后……你下一步计划是什么呢？”

下一步计划吗？  
Magnus抿着唇，然后默默地环视了周围一眼。Alec的所有家人，如今大概也变成他的家人了。Magnus轻轻的摸着他手上戴着的，Lightwood祖传的订婚戒。

刹那间，其余圣庭特使派来的暗影猎人在见证了Hernan被攻击之后都纷纷抄起了武器。

“Magnus Bane，别轻举妄动！你正式被拘捕了！”其中一个暗影猎人朗声道。

Magnus径自无视了闲杂人等，然后继续把目光注意力放到了‘他的家人’身上。

“很高兴以现在这个新身份来会见你们。”Magnus示威般地向Maryse和Robert展示自己手上的戒指。“就像Alec所说的一样，不管你们是赞成与否，我和Alec的婚事是势在必行的。Alec是我未婚夫这一个事实，也将不会改变。或迟或早，我们终归会结婚的。”

Maryse和Robert惊讶地说不出话来了。他们脸上复杂的情绪说不清是愤怒还是惊吓，又或者更多的是羞愤。

Isabelle和Jace一致认可的给了Magnus一个苦笑当作回答。

“Magnus，你可真不会让人失望呢！如此这般华丽的登场，实在是你令人惊艳的风格。”Isabelle轻声点评。

“多谢夸奖。”Magnus微微一笑。

Jace却忍不住叹气道：“这可不是什么夸赞。Magnus，尽管我挺欣赏你用闪电球把那讨人厌的家伙给击昏，不过现在问题是我们要怎么解决眼下棘手的情况呢？”

当留意到那些暗影猎人们越来越靠近自己，而且准备逮捕他时，Magnus依旧是那副冷静从容的调调对着Jace说话。“用不着担心，金发小子。无论发生什么事，我都会负起照顾Alec的责任的。话说回来，我可要去监狱见一见Alec，顺道给他上一课！他竟敢计划牺牲自己来保全我们，这可真是非常愚蠢的做法的！”Magnus无奈的叹气摇头。

Jace和Isabelle快速的交换了眼神，一道舒心的笑意出现在他们两人的脸上。至少现在，他们用不着担心Alec是孤单一人的了。如果Magnus很快就要去监狱里跟Alec作伴也可以算是好消息的话…？

那群暗影猎人已经迫不及待的制服了Magnus，不过这次Magnus却没有任何反抗的意思。他被动的用不耐烦的眼神扫向那群按压着他颈项和抓着他双臂的暗影猎人，然后，他又抬眼看着Jace和Isabelle，并承诺道：“放心地把Alec交给我吧！我以晨星之名起誓，就算用尽了我最后一滴力量，我也会确保Alec安然无恙的。”

Jace和Isabelle好似受到鼓舞般的点头回应，眼神也安定多了。

“Magnus，你也一定要平安无事才行！”Isabelle说。

Jace允诺道：“你们俩先在里头享受一下二人世界。给我撑住点，我们一定会尽快找到解救你们的方法的。”

Magnus轻勾唇角，依旧是淡定从容的模样。在跟随那些暗影猎人们离开办公室之时，Magnus不忘狠狠地瞪了那个倒在地上不省人事的Hernan。就这样，Magnus被那些暗影猎人压制着带出了房门。紧接着，又立刻被押送前往地牢。而在途中，短暂分开的恋人恍如隔世般的重遇。

“Magnus！”Alec的声音轻易的就吸引了Magnus的全副心神。

“Alexander！”Magnus开心的笑着，为自己终于能再次见到未婚夫而感到欣慰不已。此时的Alec也被另外两名暗影猎人给钳制住，就如同他一样。

“你不应该过来这里的！我不是早就告诫过你必须藏身起来了吗？”Alec忧心忡忡的斥责道，而他身旁的暗影猎人则用力地推了他几下，示意他不要多说话走快一些。

Magnus对着Alec摇摇头。“要我自己躲藏起来，然后看着你傻傻的为我们白白牺牲？噢，Alexander…你难道还不晓得吗？我是不管怎样都不会再放任你一个人的了。我们这辈子都不会分开的了，对吧？”

“Magnus…”Alec鼻子一酸，哽咽道：“可是这样做并不值得啊！”

“你们两个都给我闭上嘴巴！”其中一个暗影猎人不耐烦的叫嚣着，他实在忍受不了继续看着Alec和Magnus旁若无人的聊着天。更何况，他们这是在押送人犯前往地牢的途中。可尽管如此，Magnus和Alec依然不为所动，根本不受其他人的影响。

“不要开口闭口就说不值得。Alexander，只要你的事情，无论我付出再多都是值得的。我们俩都已经订婚了，我绝对不会允许其他人再用莫名其妙的理由把我们分开。我这辈子都不想跟你分开了，所以… 无论今后你要到哪儿去，不管你要做什么，都请你把我给带上吧！我愿意跟随你直到天涯海角，直到死亡将我们分开……”Magnus的嘴唇微颤，含泪的眼眸闪烁着动人的神采。

“Magnus…Magnus…”Alec轻轻地重复着呼唤爱人的名字。

“你还记得那天我接受你求婚时说了什么吗？”Magnus温柔地笑着。“从今往后，你将完全属于我，而我也将为你所有。我们的生命和灵魂从此绑定在一块儿，没有人可以撇下对方先行赴死，也没有人可以未经同意就擅自离开。”

“Magnus，是的，我记得……这辈子我都不会忘记的。”Alec忍不住哭了出来。

“那就对了。所以，也请你好好坚守对我的承诺。Alexander，无论你要去哪儿都请带上我。若是少了你的陪伴，那我宁可死去也不愿意孤独留下。”Magnus倒吸一口凉气，眼泪不受控制的流了下来。

就算是此刻，Magnus看起来依旧美得慑人魂魄，不费吹灰之力地就让Alec为他神魂颠倒。  
天使啊，他是多么幸运才能拥有Magnus这个未婚夫呢？

Alec露出傻里傻气地微笑，心里感到幸福极了。现在，就算要他立刻面临圣庭的裁决，或是接受任何处分，他想他大概也不会觉得担心了。因为不管怎样，Magnus都会陪伴着他的。这一路，只要他们俩互相依偎扶持，天底下就不再有可难倒他们的事情了。

【未完待续】


	9. 神秘的哥哥

Alec和Magnus被锁在纽约暗影猎人学院的地牢里。目前为止，圣庭对待他们的态度出乎意料的还算友善。至少暂时都还没有对他们进行手段凶残又折磨人的审讯。没错，至少‘暂时’都还没有。从被关押到现在，就只有一个由圣庭派来的代表送给他们一罐魔药并强迫Magnus服下。据说，那罐魔药能短暂地压制巫师的魔法，并让巫师暂时失去魔力。

Alec为此甚至差点和圣庭代表大打出手，反而还是Magnus本人亲自阻止Alec，并且顺从的自愿喝下那罐魔药。Alec自然感到担心不已，他根本不明白为什么Magnus要这么做。Magnus却无所谓的笑笑，试图安抚他年轻的男朋友。

“没关系的，Alexander。我会没事的。”Magnus温柔的笑脸扬着他一贯的自信。

Alec默默地点点头，似乎在听了Magnus的话后就默许了Magnus的决定。  
既然Magnus都这么说了，这就代表Magnus是有把握的吧？Alec暗忖道。

除此之外，圣庭和其他看守他们的暗影猎人们看起来都友善过了头。他们甚至毫不介意将Alec和Magnus关在一起。Alec觉得有些奇怪，因为他从来就没想到会得到如此优厚的待遇。尽管被关押着，可是依然能和心爱的人在一起，这也算是最幸福甜蜜的惩罚了。不过，冷静的思考之后，Alec却还是想不通，这样做到底是有何用意？圣庭的人按理说断不会这么做的。然而，像Magnus如此乐观的人，他对生活抱以无限的期待，也更愿意将眼前遇上的难题都往好的方面想。

“用不着过度忧虑，Alexander。如果他们真想杀了我们的话，他们迟早都会动手的，那不过是时间上的问题吧了。所以，我们实在没有必要为了这种事情扼杀了我们的好心情。难得可以被关在一起享受这种时刻，我们更应该好好珍惜才对。”Magnus边说着话边凝望着他的双手。他尝试着想要使用他的魔法，可是却发现结果与他原本想象的相差甚远。

Alec微微叹息，认命地回到Magnus身边坐下。他轻轻地拿起Magnus的手，然后将之紧握。“你现在觉得怎样？除了短暂的失去你的魔力，那些你喝下去的魔药应该不会对你造成其他伤害吧？”

Magnus心虚的眨了眨眼睛，欲言又止的嘴唇颤抖不已。

看出Magnus似有难言之隐，Alec忍不住开始起疑了，立刻就开口质问Magnus。“Magnus，告诉我实情吧。你刚才喝下的那些魔药到底是什么来的？我要知道确切的答案！你一定是一早就知道那罐魔药的功效了，对吗？要不然你也不会就这样没有任何反抗的就选择顺从喝下了，对吧？”

“我…我……”Magnus的声音听起来十分紧张。

“Magnus！”Alec开始生气了。“不要告诉我你其实也不晓得那罐东西到底是什么！”

“对不起。不过，那其实也没什么好担心的，好吗？他们绝对不可能那么轻易的就杀死我的，至少可以肯定不是用那种简单的方法。Alexander，相信我吧，圣庭向来都喜欢折磨像我这样的暗影魅族，要杀我们的残酷方式有千百种。所以，我想说的是，就这么小罐的魔药又能对造成的多大的伤害呢？虽然我得承认贸然喝下魔药的后果对我非常不便，毕竟我与生俱来的魔力突然消失不见，这种感觉真的是非常怪异……”Magnus语气无奈的缓缓解释道。

Alec听完只觉得十分无言。他一脸挫败的看着自己的巫师男友。“你真是个笨蛋！”

“我只是不想再看到你和他们戏剧化的争吵了。”Magnus叹气着边拉起Alec的手，然后柔声道：“Alexander，他们不管怎么说都是你暗影猎人的同伴。我知道你是绝对无法狠下心责怪他们的，毕竟他们也只是跟着圣庭的指示行事。”

闻言，Alec脸上流露的伤心和愧疚情绪显而易见。“Magnus，能不能拜托你试着把你自己放在第一顺位？我真的不想再看到你为我做出这种愚蠢的牺牲了。如果保护我会让你受到伤害，那么我宁愿你以后都放弃考虑我的立场。”

“你是在说什么傻话啊？”Magnus调侃道。他俯身在Alec的脸颊上烙下一吻。之后，Magnus把头倚靠在Alec的肩膀上，放空似的眼神凝望着地牢的天花板。

“我真的感到非常抱歉。”Alec伤心的道着歉。

Magnus忍不住摇头叹气。“真的没什么好感到抱歉的。”

“可是我……”

Magnus立刻打断Alec未说完的话。“Alexander，我爱你。”

“…我也爱你。”Alec擒泪的眼眸回望着Magnus。

Magnus温柔的笑了笑。“我们俩之间的爱就是我的一切。我愿意为你做任何事情，你本来就不需要为此感到抱歉。Alexander，因为我知道每当有麻烦靠近时，你也一定会为我做同样的事情。

Alec默默地点头当作回答。

Magnus接着又开口说道：“你还记得当时你跟我父亲见面的场景吗？Alexander，你是那么的勇敢又强大，甚至愿意为了保护我而与我父亲对抗。你是那样的疼爱我，这点令我相当自豪和感动。”

“当时的我只有一个想法，那就是只希望你能平安无事。”Alec说。

“我当然知道。”Magnus的唇角扬起迷人的弧度。“不仅如此，你甚至还为了我与你父母亲起争执……我在电话里头听见你是如何在你父母亲说出诋毁我的话时为了挺身而出的。”

“咦？这些你也都听到了？”Alec小声的抱怨道：“Izzy也真是的，她本来就不应该打给你的。我一点也不希望你过来找我……我原本希望你能躲在安全的地方，过着没有风波的平静生活。可是现在你自己看看，我连累你被关在这个阴暗的地牢还失去了法力……”

Magnus却不认同的摇摇头。“你真是太愚蠢了。老实说，Alexander，我反而觉得非常庆幸。幸亏Isabelle及时接通了我的电话，要不然我真不敢想象你独自一人承受这一切的后果有多么的可怕。”Magnus微微歪头，又在Alec的手印下温柔的吻。

“幸好我有在这里，亲爱的。”Magnus的语气放缓，迟疑了片刻才继续说道：“Alexander，你真该避免再为了我的事情与你父母亲起争执了。”

“我真的无法理解他们… 为什么他们总要用难听的话来给你设下标签呢？我真的很讨厌那种感觉，为什么我的家人总是害你受伤？我无法控制别人的嘴，也不能阻止别人的想法……可是我实在时不能接受我的家人用这种态度对待你。”

“我知道，你说的这些我都知道，好吗？可是Alexander，你总不能再这样继续下去了。因为我的缘故让你和父母亲的关系闹到如此不快，这不仅无法帮到我，更不会对目前的局势有任何的好处。你真的不能再这样一直跟你父母争论下去。因为这样的后果只会把事情弄得越来越糟而已。”Magnus语重心长的说。

Alec紧紧的皱着眉头。“可是……就算是这样，我也不能继续看着他们欺负你，然后假装什么事都没有发生啊！”

Magnus态度坦然地微微一笑，伸出手轻抚Alec的脸颊。“我真的很感激你为了保护我而做出的努力。可是，Alexander，我也必须让你知道，我压根就不想成为离间你跟你父母亲之间关系的罪人。看着你为我出头而导致你们的关系因为我而恶化，难道你以为我的心里就很舒服吗？”

“Magnus……”

“Alexander，你的父母……Maryse和Robert他们不过是想要为你安排最好的未来。可是很不幸的，事实上是我本身条件不够好，甚至都无法达到他们所期望的子婿标准。我没有办法去改变我出生的背景，无论是生为暗影魅族的巫师，还是天生就是个堕落天使的子嗣，这些都是我无力改变的事实。可是无论如何，我都会尽力去改善他们对我的偏见，但愿以后我还有机会继续努力。”Magnus无奈地苦笑自嘲道：“谁又会想到呢？原来讨好未来亲家长辈是这么困难的一件事。”

Alec摇头失笑。沉默了好半晌后，Alec才接着说道：“Magnus，你对我真好。”

Magnus一脸骄傲的附和道。“那是当然的，因为你值得。”

Alec笑着笑着，心情卻不免变成惆怅。他轻轻的将头倚在Magnus的肩上。  
“老实说，比起我的父母，我觉得你父亲他人真的友善又好沟通过了。”

Magnus忍俊不住的哈哈大笑。“这可是我这辈子听过的最好笑的笑话了！”

Alec也跟着笑出声来。“难道不是吗？这摆明就是我占了便宜，而对你并不公平。你必须面对我的弟妹们和我难搞的父母亲。可是，我只需要搞定你的父亲Asmodeus就可以的了。”

Magnus突然变得沉默，看起来莫名的古怪。

“Magnus，怎么了吗？你还好吧？”Alec关心的询问。

“嗯…其实…我有些话想要告诉你。”Magnus欲言又止。

“哦，是吗？什么事情？”Alec困惑的皱着眉，心情也不免变得紧张起来。但他还是鼓励Magnus道：“Magnus，不管你想说什么，就直说好了。我们俩之间根本就不存在秘密，对吗？”

Magnus舒心的点点头。“你说得对。”

Alec这会儿也放松不少。“那就告诉我吧！到底是什么事情？”

Magnus深吸了一口气，这让Alec的眉头皱得更紧了。

“这难道又是什么坏消息吗？”Alec舔了舔有些干燥的唇瓣。

“嗯…其实也不算太糟。”Magnus如此回应。

“那好吧。我想我的心脏已经被训练到十分冷静，好像无论多糟糕的消息都可以接受了。”Alec无声叹息。

Magnus认同的点点头。毕竟他们俩最近都过得太糟心了。尔后，Magnus抬头给了Alec一个还算温和的笑容，轻声试探性的问道：“我的父亲是高阶大恶魔，而他这种级别的恶魔通常都有其他的子嗣，这点你也知晓对吧？”

“…好的。所以，然后呢？你难道是想要告诉我说你还有很多其他的妖魔或巫师兄弟姐妹吗？”Alec问道。

“是，也不是。据我所知，我父亲他的确有很多其他的妖魔子嗣。但他们当中几乎全都是无名姓的Asmodei，一些压根跟我也没有什么直接关系的妖魔。”所谓Asmodei，那不过是由Asmodeus的魔力创造衍生从而分裂而成的妖魔，并由这些拥有Asmodeus残余力量的妖魔繁衍出来的后嗣。

“好吧！那这样又如何？你的重点是什么？我只关心与你有关的任何事，其他与你无关的我又何必放在心上？”Alec轻轻地在Magnus的额头上又落下浅浅一吻。

“你说的没错，所以现在重点来了。”Magnus顿了顿后，才继续说道：“Alexander，其实我一直有个同父异母的哥哥，一个算是与我关系亲近的人。”

“这是真的吗？可是我之前怎么都没有听你提过他？”

“我已经好几个世纪都没有提过他的事情了。就只有少数我的老朋友，像Catarina和Ragnor知道关于他的事情吧了。”Magnus不禁又叹了一口气，之后才缓缓道来以前的故事。

“Alexander，我曾以为他会是那个永生永世都一直陪伴着我的人，但是我错了。谁可以想象得到，就连像他这么亲近的家人，他也会跟其他人一样选择离开我……他遗弃了我。”

“他遗弃了你？”注意到Magnus眼中流露的悲伤，Alec小心翼翼的发问。然后，他张开双臂包裹着Magnus，尝试用自己的方式安慰Magnus。

Magnus继续沉默了好一会儿，之后才深呼吸，任凭自己陷入久远的回忆里。Alec又一次轻吻着Magnus的头发，开口道：“你知道的，对吧？如果你不想现在谈论这个话题的话，我们随时都可以打住。”

“可是我想要让你能多了解我的事情。在我们一起经历了这么多之后，我已经不想再隐瞒你什么了。Alexander，我真的很庆幸此刻有你在我身边陪着我，让我可以毫无顾虑的与你分享我所有的一切，那些我不曾愿意主动跟其他人分享的过往。”

Alec感动的紧抱着Magnus当作回答。尽管嘴里不说，可心里仍然感激Magnus对自己身份的认同。

Magnus轻声说：“就只有对你而已，Alexander。”

“好了，你的心意我都知道了。”Alec开心的催促道：“现在，是不是该来说说你那位神秘哥哥的事情了？我已经迫不及待了。”

Magnus点点头，心想也是时候了。“Kazaf。他的名字是Kazaf，算是我这一生唯一认证的亲兄弟。”

“所以，他跟你一样也是巫师吗？”

“不。他是一名天使。”Magnus淡然道。

“…呃，什么？！你刚说什么了？”Alec错愕的眨眨眼。

Magnus深吸了一口气。“在云端之上的天堂，他被称为暗夜天使，可同时，他也是其中一位Edom的地狱王子。Kazaf和我源自于相同的血脉，我们承继于Asmodeus，Kazaf他是我父亲的长子。Kazaf的生母也曾是天界里高阶天使，而Kazaf比我的出生早了很久很久。悠远的历史或可追朔到古老的时期，当时正值天使之战，而我的父亲Asmodeus也是在那时候从天界坠落入黑暗。”

Alec呆愣的眨了眨眼，对Magnus刚告知他的事情感到错愕不已。

如果人这辈子有幸能遇到自己想要一起共度余生的伴侣，那可是非常令人兴奋又开心的事情。可是，在Alec和Magnus一起经历了那么多的事情后，Alec终于意识到他不再是孤身一人了。所有他所做出的决定，他都会尽力以Magnus作为首要考量。可是，在他以为自己已经足够了解Magnus的时候，在他已经开始着手规划他与Magnus的未来的时候…… Magnus总会带给他不同的惊喜，或者可以说成是惊吓。

一个身为地狱统治者的父亲？  
好吧，Alec可算是已经会过面也领教过Asmodeus的厉害了。

可是，若再加上Magnus那个拥有妖魔血统的半天使哥哥呢？  
这简直太疯狂了！

“所以…… 你的意思是我不仅拥有一个高阶大恶魔兼地狱统治者的岳父，同时也还有另一个半天使妖魔亲家兄弟？”Alec猛地吞了好几口唾液，开始认真思考起来了。看来Magnus对他的一切可谓是了如指掌，但与之相反又令人感伤的是，看来他对Magnus的了解还是有待加强的。

【未完待续】


End file.
